Call it Love
by Lewd Lillie
Summary: Standing charged under the crimes of pokephilia, a young defendant reminisces about her pokemon adventure. Yellow of Pallet Town is a shy girl dreaming of becoming a pokemon master. After a chance encounter with a cute Ditto, her life is changed forever. LEMON warning, also this story will probably get messed up in the future, just FYI. Plz Enjoy. .UwU.
1. Diddled with a Ditto

**DIDDLED WITH A DITTO**

_Was it fate that dropped me here? I don't think I was born with this wanting, but I can't think who I would be today without it. So was it kindled, or just well hidden?_

_Yes, I loved them. One and all, and I see you cringing at that, but in my defense this need was first acted on by another. Yes, now that I think about it, I am certain. Who I am would have never been had I not met him first. He was the slime to slick the slide of my spiral, and slowly slid I did. How exactly that came about, I can only look back and remember…_

I let out a loud sign as the water drips over my shoulders and down my back. I have been in the shower for so long that steam has filled the air like a warm fog making breathing feel heavy, but I've already decided I might as well enjoy myself. After all, I don't know when I will get another chance at a warm shower again for a long while. I can't get the dumb grin off my face. Today is the day I've been waiting for since I was born.

Water off, I'm starting to turn wrinkly, plus I have waited long enough. I sweep open the curtain to a bright new day. Today a legend is about to be born.

_Or so I'd thought._

Instead, I find myself sitting in the shadows of an old tree, hugging my knees and trying desperately not to cry.

_And no, in case you're wondering, this was not an uncommon occurrence for me._

I am Yellow. I like sweet tea, and the color pink, and am deathly allergic to the very concept of speaking to another human being. I am pretty sure that the first time I'd met my grandparents, I'd gotten hives. You'd think that living in a family that's so talkative would have rubbed off on me. Instead they just go asking all, "Yellow this? Or Yellow that?"

Don't ask me why my mom decided to give me that name. For one, my hair is brown (you might have expected blond), and long as my back though I prefer to wear it tied up under a pink cap my dad gave me when I was very young. It's a Pallet Town tradition to name their children after the color wheel, though, and I guess any name is better than Brown. Yellow just barely qualifies though. My eyes are a light hazel. She should have just stuck with that.

Sorry, you don't care about any of that.

_You're wondering where this memory is even taking us._

I'm just trying to distract myself from my own pathetic self. Distract myself from the old laboratory that sits just across the way from me that I am too scared to enter. I've met the professor a few times. He seems like a nice guy, but he has a sort of energy about him that I can't understand, and never know how to deal with.

"Start with what you'll say," I mumble. That always helps when I'm trying to order food at restaurants.

"Professor, I want a pokemon."

No, that's too demanding.

"Professor, might I have…" Too formal.

"Professor, I heard that you were giving pokemon out… and I… I… oh just drown me in a pool!" I pull my cap down past my ears and start rolling in frustration. Only then do I feel something soft and squishy brush against my leg.

"Ditto."

I look down to see a small blob of pink stuff lying in the dirt beside me. He has two beady little eyes, and a thin lipped, innocent smile. "Ditto." He says again in a soft little voice, and my eyes grow wide.

"You're perfect!" I scoop him up excitedly, and Ditto melts in my hands. He's my own little glob of gloppy goop, and best of all, I don't even need to talk to the professor to get him. Ditto smiles at me in that same way. I don't think he fully understands what I'm intending. "You're my very first pokemon!" I explain to him.

"Ditto!" Says Ditto, and away we go.

Happy with my happenstance, I run home. I have already said my goodbyes to mom, but decide I may as well say them again as well as pick up my pack. I may or may not have forgotten to bring it with me earlier in my excitement to get a pokemon. As I swing through the door, my little mush ball is dripping between my fingertips. I'm losing him, but he holds on like a soldier long enough for me to seat him down on the couch while I look around for where I had left my backpack.

"Lo?"

_That was a nickname my mother called me by. Little Lo was easier to say than Yellow, and sounds better too. She had caught on to her mistake early._

Mom descends the stairs, wiping her hands on her apron. She has a bubbling bosom, the kind that bounces with every step.

_Sadly, your honor, as you can see I take after my father._

I catch sight of the top of my pack peeking out from behind the kitchen table. I rush over to collect it.

"How did it go?" Mom asks me. I point to the couch, and hear a soft yelp as she catches sight of Ditto. "What is it?" She gasps.

"Ditto!" Says Ditto.

"The professor gave you this?"

"Mm-hm," I lie. I hook the heavy pack over my shoulders and cinch down the straps. Heading back to the couch, I scoop Ditto up in a way where my cradling won't let him slip out this time. "Well, here I go…"

Mom beams. "I'm so proud of you."  
"Right."

I speed out the door, wandering down the road and leave that loud town behind me. I don't really have a plan, but think I know where to start. I need to understand the abilities of my little pal, so after I have gotten a few good miles of trees and road between me and Pallet Town, I find a nice rock to sit on, and set Ditto down on the grass.

"Ditto." Says Ditto, wiggling giddly. I prod him experimentally in the blank belly, and he seems to like it, rippling softly but is otherwise unreactive.

"Okay little guy," I say, "What can you do?" I've never seen this kind of pokemon before and don't want to send my little buddy into battle without first knowing what he's capable of. The manual always said that was the quickest way to get your poke pal hurt in a battle.

"Can you wiggle those wild pokemon into submission?"

"Ditto?" asks Ditto. Not exactly the most useful comment. Setting a frown on my face, I decide to start with the basics.

"Ditto, use Tackle," I say. I try to mimic the act of tackling someone.

"Ditto?" Asks Ditto. He tilts what I think could be his head (everything about him looks about the same really).

"Mm, I guess not." I say, trying to remember what else the guide said. "Ditto, use Scratch?" I try, making claws with my hands and swiping imaginatively.

"Ditto?" Asks Ditto, addressing me with his eyes.

_His beautiful, wanting eyes._

Yeah, it didn't look like there were any claws hidden in all that pink anyways. I guess I should know that third times the charm. "Ditto, use Pound!" (the last basic skill I know).

But, "Ditto!" Cries Ditto as he strikes my leg with a little appendage. It would have hurt more if I'd been hit by a pillow. I let out a defeated sigh. It figures that if I pick up a stray, it wouldn't understand the rules of the trainer's handbook. I wouldn't have found a problem with this if I knew any other ways to battle with him. Now I am terribly, and hopelessly lost.

"Come on Ditto, work with me. What can you do?" He wiggles, and jiggles with his smile on his face, but doesn't have anything to say. Sighing, I pick him back up, and prop him on my lap while I dig out the guide to see if I can't find any new advice.

"When going into a pokemon battle, it's always a good idea to first know, and understand the capabilities of your pokemon." Of course I already know this much, which is why I'd stopped to begin with. In my lap, Ditto is poking at the corner of the book curiously.

I continue reading, "The basic moves you can try with your pokemon are… blah, blah, blah… When asking your pokemon to make a move speak clearly, and… yeah, yeah... A good trainer knows how to plan for every encounter, and have the know how to get out of any situation. However, while preparation is good, it never hurts to experiment in the heat of battle when the need arises. Sometimes, the best strategies are ones made on the fly."

I chew on my lip. I guess that makes sense, still, I hate going into things blind. Whenever I "wing it" I have a tendency to crash and burn. I look down at Ditto still playing with the page corner. Wait no, he's trying to eat it. I tug the book gently out of his reach.

"Ditto, use Growl?" I try, unconvinced.

"Ditto!" Cries Ditto. Too cute to be anything close to scary.

"Yeah, I didn't think so." I tickle him playfully in a way that makes him squirm happily, and set him back down into the grass. "I guess we really will have to wing it then."

"Ditto!" Ditto agrees. He follows me into the taller grasses of bright and scenic Route One.

It takes a little while of us wandering around, but after a little time I see something fluttering about in the brush. It's a Pidgey! I've oftentimes seen them flying about Pallet Town, pecking at crumbs that people leave lying around. It's a perfect test for our first battle. My heart is pounding. This isn't how I'd expected it to happen, but the moment is finally here.

"Alright Ditto!" I say, trying to keep my voice calm. "Let's see what you can do. Go on!"

I expect Ditto to go wiggling out into battle like all those Pokemon in Gym battles on TV, but I guess not. I look down to see Ditto with his same little smile, but something is different. He's wiggling more, is he shaking?

"Ditto? What's the matter?"

"D… Ditto…" Even his voice sounds shaky.

"Come on little guy." I try coaxing him forward. He goes alright, but when I stop pushing, he stops moving. I have to push him all the way to a few feet from the Pidgey that watches us warily.

"Right!" I say, trying to recollect some of my initial excitement. "Let's do this!" I guess the Pidgey understands me, because it attacks almost as soon as I say this. It swoops at Ditto, and starts to peck at him savagely. Ditto cowers, and doesn't retaliate. He tries to shy away.

"Come on, Ditto," I plead, "You can do it! I know you can! Fight!" I pump my hands like a cheerleader, trying to get him motivated, but Ditto will not fight, and soon enough I can't take it anymore. I run out to wave the evil bird away. It squawks, and gives me a few deserved pecks as well, knocking my hat from my head. It flies away while also managing to drop a smelly mess in my hair. I would have cared about it more, but Ditto is so tremblingly scared.

"I'm so sorry little guy. I thought…" I don't know what I was thinking. I scoop him back up, and hold him tight. "We don't have to fight just yet, okay? Not until I find out a way that you can fight. We'll take things slow."

"D… Ditto." Says Ditto.

So obviously our first battle ended in a disaster, and now on top of everything, I feel absolutely disgusting for two reasons. First because of what happened to Ditto, and second because of that stupid Pidgey that pooped on my head. I may as well have not even bothered with the shower this morning for all the good it did me. I need a bath.

Back to home then? No, obviously not. I can't face Mom again after what just happened. Tell her all about how my first battle ended, quite literally, in crap? No thank you! The good thing about Route One is that you can always find, beyond the tall grass and thick trees, some small and private lakes where no one is ever around. I used to swim around in some of them when I was a kid, so I know of one that would work just fine.

After we've walked a bit, Ditto seems to calm down some. Enough at least that I am willing to let him down while I wash. We find one of these small lakes where the water is clear, and cool, and there is a small rocky shore where the tree line ends. I set down my pack here, and (after looking around to be sure we really are alone) my clothes. My body naked to the air, I am eager to get into the water.

"Wait here, okay?" I tell Ditto. "I'll just be a minute."

The water is cold, and gives me shivers and goosebumps all over. I step with just my feet in at first and then jump all in to get it over with. I hold my breath despite wanting to gasp at the sudden shock. Popping back up in the shallows, I start scrubbing out all the ick from my hair. I dunk my head back in, and out, trying to work out the more stubborn bits. It's so gross, but I try not to think about it.

My eyes are closed so I don't get any water in them. Soon enough, my hair feels just about smooth and clean again, but I take a few more dunks and scrubs just to make sure. As I am just about done, I hear something else splashing in the water beside me. Rubbing the water from my eyes, I look over and see… me staring back at me.

"Eek!" I take a sudden step back, my heel catches on a rock and I go under again, coming up spluttering. I look over again, but it's still me over there. I guess I'm not imagining it. My hair, my puzzled look, my curves.

_Yes, I said curves. I have curves! You think I don't!? Bite me!_

"Um… Hello."

"Ditto."

"Ditto?" I glance over to where I'd left my pokemon, but the pack was alone on the shore. I look back, gaping. "DITTO!?"

"Ditto!" Ditto agrees.

"But, how…" I take a closer look. He looks just like a perfect replica of myself. He's got everything: the color of my eyes, the little scar on my right shoulder where I'd once cut myself playing on rocks, my nipples on my breasts, and I look down a little further, past my belly button, and between his legs, my legs, I see my… my…

_Ditto's recreation had been very thorough._

"Can you not!" I shriek, covering my own privates and splashing down into the water where he can't see me so well. My face feeling hot enough to make the lake boil.

"Ditto?" Ditto starts wading towards me. I look worried.

"Turn back! Stop it!" I shake my head violently, trying to recollect myself. "Turn back! Turn back!" After the third time saying so, Ditto understands, and suddenly melts back into his old pink self, floating (I guess he floats) on the surface of the water as a thin pink puddle. I collect him up, and wade to shore, dropping him on the rocks as I hurry to gather up my clothes.

"What was that!?" I say as I try to wring out some of the water from my hair, and get dressed. Ditto watches me unresponsively, wiggling about happily.

When I am dressed, and decent again, I reshoulder my pack. Ditto watches me all this while, and has not moved from where I've left him till I walk over, and scoop him up. Now that the initial shock of the matter has settled a bit, I am able to think a little more about things. My mind is racing at miles a minute as I fully comprehend what I've just seen.

"Can you change into other things?" I wonder aloud to him.

"Ditto!" Says Ditto in a way that sounds as close to a yes as I can expect from him. My heart is racing, I'm sure he can feel it by how close he is to my chest.

"That's amazing! You're amazing Ditto!"

"Ditto!" Ditto puffs like a pink balloon of pride.

"This is great. I can definitely use this," I mutter, more to myself. Then, "Come one Ditto! Let's have another go at that poke battle!"

Back through the trees, and back to the tall grasses, we look for our next encounter. I rustle the grasses around with new found excitement. By this time, it's starting to get dark out, so I want to find my next pokemon quick before the sun goes down. I'll need to start setting up camp for the night then, and am certain that if we don't have a successful battle first, I'll never be able to sleep. I'll be too busy thinking about the battle that would be postponed to tomorrow.

When we do find our next target, another Pidgey, I almost think that it is the same one that we had encountered earlier. It's hard to tell with all of them looking so alike, but I hope that it is the same one. I want payback for our last encounter.

"Alright Ditto! Let's do this!" I say. Ditto is silent. "Ditto?" When I look down I see that Ditto is shaking like last time. I kneel down and pat him on his little head. "Come on, don't be nervous. We've got a plan now right? I'll lead you through it."

"D… Ditto." Ditto nods, but looks not even halfway convinced. At least this time I don't have to push him out to meet the bird. He's hesitant, and oh so shaky, but he goes. I chew my lip, hoping this works.

"Ditto, Transform!" He does. Before the Pidgey's, and my own eyes he starts to wiggle and turn. His pinkness turns to whites and browns, his squishiness to feathers and down. He grows a sharp beak, and two bird claws, and soon enough I can't tell one pidgey from the other (if it weren't for the fact that one faced me, and one faced away).

I jump up and down, pumping my fists in the air. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

We're finally getting somewhere, but the battle isn't over yet. It's only just begun. I try to cool myself and stay focused, but I'm just so excited. The Pidgey, the real Pidgey, seems ruffled by this sudden twist. It flutters about warily, keeping it's distance from Ditto. It's unsure what to make of this, and dares not attack until it does. I smirk. If it's not going to make the first move, then we'll just make it for them.

"Ditto, use Peck!" I say. Ditto doesn't move. I wait for a moment to see if he's just preparing, but that doesn't seem like the case. Did he just not hear me? "Ditto! Use Peck!" I say louder. Still nothing. My excitement is dying as quickly as the Pidgey loses interest. It starts hopping idly away, pecking at bits of grass as it goes. Ditto does nothing to stop it.

"Ditto! After it! Use Peck! Use Scratch! Use something!" I start shouting. Ditto looks at me over his feathered shoulder. He's shaking again, and has eyes full of fear. "You're… kidding me." The excitement all abandoned to me now, I feel suddenly tired in its absence. I fall to my knees in the dirt, and watch the Pidgey hop freely away.

_So ended my first day as a brand new trainer. Victoryless, and in terribly low spirits, I'd felt utterly defeated. That night, I found a nice sheltered place from the wind under a canopy of trees not so far from where I had bathed earlier. It was warm enough that I didn't bother with a tent, and only unrolled my sleeping mat on the clearing of dirt that I had kicked out for myself near the tree roots. I had sticks a plenty to start a fire, and warm up some camper's food that I'd brought with me, the taste of which didn't exactly improve my mood._

_I had no way of knowing then, there watching the crackling fire, what the night would bring for me. If this part of me really was kindled, then it was kindled right there on the mat beside the ashes of my kindling. It's a memory I cherish. You all remember your first time too, right?_

_He was mine._

_I'm sorry, it's hard for me to talk about this without getting a little excitement, even now. But we're not there just yet. Almost, but not yet…_

"What happened back there!" I shout, my voice feeling awfully hollow in the night. "Why didn't you listen to me!? I had a plan! You should have trusted me!" Ditto is trembling. He's always trembling, and a small part of me feels bad about it, but I'm just so mad.

"You're a useless, useless pokemon! I'll never become a champion like this!" My dream, my shattered dream, it is all I can think about right now. There are tears in my eyes. My hands are balled into fists, and I am shaking them at him. Being a champion, being a master, that was my one way out. The one way that I can be myself, and not be pathetic. "You're taking that away from me!" I scream, causing Ditto to shy back several feet more. He's almost at the edge of the fire light now. It's dark as pitch in the forest beyond, the moon right now hanging behind clouds.

"D… Ditto." It's like he's about to cry. The coward's about to cry.

The poor guy.

I let my hands drop, gritting my teeth. It's not his fault, not entirely, I'm just too frustratedly stubborn to admit it. Just to think that I had even once believed I could actually become one of the greats.

There's a lot of weirdos, like me, out there in the world. Some of the greatest trainers of our time have also been the most eccentric. That's the thing, in a pokemon battle, if you're strong none of that matters. People will like you because they know you have skills. People will love you.

If you're strong, you fit in.

To think that I'd actually believed that for just once in my life I could fit in.

"I wish we had never met." I spat before I can bite the venom down. I regret it the moment I say it.

"...ditto." The straw to break the Horsea's back, Ditto shrinks away from the firelight. He becomes a little dark lump in the forest beyond, and then I can't see him anymore.

"Ditto… no…" My throat feels tight. I messed this up to, just like everything else in my life. "Don't go…"

But he's gone. He left.

"I'm sorry…"

Now I really am crying. Hot, hateful tears that blur my vision, and wet the front of my shirt. Hate for myself. Hate for everything. I sit down on my mat, and pull my knees up to my chest to hug tightly there as I let it all out. Great sobs. Spit running from the lips I can't twist out of a silent, shaky scream.

_As I've said, this wasn't all that uncommon of an occurrence for me._

I cry until I can cry no more, until my eyes are closed shut, and salt stains my cheeks. Even then, my throat feels still tight and painful. I try taking several deep breaths to calm myself. I manage to get two steady ones out before I'm sobbing again. Two more breaths. It feels like I might choke.

I stay like this long past when the flames have fallen to orange embers, and then from there to dead ashes. By then I am so tired that I can't be bothered to start it again, and fall asleep to the sound of the bugs chirping, and the leaves rustling above me. The fact that I have run out of tears is the only reason I don't cry myself to sleep.

I dream that I am the champion of Kanto. I am the strongest around, and everyone knows my name. I'm still quiet, still myself, but that doesn't matter anymore. People still like me. Everyone likes me, actually, and nobody thinks that I'm weird.

But there's something missing, a little nagging in the back of my head. I try and ignore it at first. I just want to laugh and hang with everyone else, but then I realise, all these people, I don't even know they're names. They call me their friends, but why? Because they like my quirky quietness?

No.

Because I'm just so fun to be around?

Definitely not.

They like me because I am famous. They like the title, nothing more, and as I look around I realize that I don't even recognize any of their smiling faces. Panic setting in, I look round and round, searching desperately. There has to be someone that I know. Someone that I care about.

Someone that really cares about me.

I turn around, and I see him. My jiggling jam. Ditto is there waving to me, and feeling the rock in my throat, I wave back. He's here for me! I really do have at least one who cares. But as I look, Ditto's waving grows less eager. He drops his pink little hand and turns away.

No! Don't turn away! Please don't turn away!

I try to run to him, but the sea of fans is closing in. They're drowning me, holding me back. I can't move.

Ditto!

Ditto is gone. I wanted him gone didn't I? Isn't this what I've always dreamed of, a pokemon champion title? I had to give Ditto up to get it. Aren't I happy with that?

No.

I wrestle awake to the same sound of buzzing bugs echoing in the now cold night air. The winds are still now, no leaves rustling, and the moon has come out from behind the clouds. It paints the forest floor with pale light. I feel the nip of the air on my naked skin, as well as something else.

A warm something rubbing between my thighs.

I scream. There is a sudden thump, and a rustling of book pages like tree leaves. I scramble several steps backwards myself, looking up to try and catch sight of my rapist in the moonlight. There, also scrambling, and trembling like a scared kitten, I see him shaking. Me, or rather mirror me, bare and naked to the elements.

"Ditto!" I cry. There's a lump in my throat again, but I swallow it down. "You came back!"

"D… Ditto." Ditto stammers.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I scare you? It's just that you startled me little guy." I put my hand over my slowly calming heart for emphasis, but rather than feeling the fabric of my shirt like I'm expecting, I felt the bare skin of my breast. I look down, and yelp as I finally realize that I am just as naked as he is. No wonder the cold, I swear I had clothes on when I'd fallen asleep. Did Ditto remove them? He's certainly my first suspect. How he'd gotten them all off me without waking me, I don't know.

_He's always been a sneaky little snot ball._

I hear the sound of rustling grass, and I look up to see me creeping closer. Ditto's no longer trembling, and seems to have gained back much of his confidence back now that it's clear I'm not about to yell at him. He's stalking like a Persian slinking up to an unsuspecting Pidgey.

"Ditto? What's going on?" I ask, shyly. "You're… scaring me."

"Ditto!" Says Ditto, a determined gleam in my, sorry, in his eye.

I smile uncertainly. I don't want to scare him off again, but something's off. I look down, and between us I see the splayed pages of what looks like a discarded magazine. I guess he'd found something while he'd been wandering out in the forest all alone. I can just make out the wording on the top of the page flipped open in the silver light. "Six sexy positions to try on your partner to smooth things over after a fight… oh you've to be kid-"

Ditto pounces. He grabs my wrists and holds me down against the mat. His slender legs force up between mine, spreading them wide. I squirm, but he is stronger than I am somehow. When I try and cry out, his tongue enters my mouth, and his lips press to mine, and he's kissing me so well. His hair, my long brown hair, is cascading over us like a curtain that shades us from the night. Oh Arceus! He even smells like me.

His lips break from mine for a second, breath hot on my face.

"Ditto, wait." I gasp as I try and catch my own breath. "What are you trying to…" The rest is lost to me as I look down and see what I'm not expecting. That's not me down there any more; thick as a log, and shaking like a Growlith's tail wagging. It's shaped with the cartoonish like smoothness you'd see only in drawn diagrams, but I have no doubt about what it is all the same.

"Ditto, you-" His lips are on mine again, drawing out my breath. Is this really happening. Ditto is pressed to close to me now, his body warm like a furnace against the nippy night. It's like I'm pressed against a mirror, my boobs squishing against their reflection. Nipple to nipple, lip to lip, pussy to dick.

_Ditto's daring, darling dick!_

I taste my own tongue in my mouth. We feel each other, and it's so wrong, but I'm wet! So wet! His cock, so hard, is nothing like the squish ball I knew. His prick quivers between my legs. The tip presses on my lower lips now. I can't, I shouldn't. I want it! I want to know that it's like to feel Ditto inside me. I want to feel good. Want Ditto to feel good. I want to smooth things over between us so that we can start being pokemon and trainer again.

One thrust is all it takes. Ditto is inside me balls deep, spreading me around his girth. I moan. It's muffled by his mouth (my mouth) on mine. My back arches on the mat, my belly brushing against my belly. It's unlike anything I've ever felt before. Oh, I've played with myself before, but that's nothing like this. He's a rock hard rod stuck in me, and I squeeze around him tight.

When Ditto starts pulling out, it's like I'm going with him, and when he thrusts back in it's like I'm spreading all over again. He's still got a hard grip on my wrists, but now I'm not even trying to resist. How can I? I can hardly even think right now it feels so good. My toes are curling, hands balled into fists. We're weezing like Weezings, both of us. No more kissing, we can hardly breath that way. His forehead is pressed to mine with our hot breath tickling my belly between us.

In and out! In and out!

Ditto releases my wrists as he straightens up, pressing his hands down with his weight on my pelvis so he can pull me into him and pound me harder. To think that he really did know how to Pound. I'd have laughed at the thought if I wasn't still gasping for air. Deeper than ever before! Deeper and harder! I bite down on the side of my finger to muffle the moans now that Ditto's mouth isn't there to do it for me. My eyes are shut tight because the world is shaking something fierce. My head is rocking back and forth with every thrust.

I feel a twitch inside me. He's going to cum soon, I can feel it. Why am I even worrying about him, I'm barely holding on myself. I'm going to cum. Cum! Cum! Ditto's thrusting becomes even more erratic. He digs his nails into my legs and uses them for leverage. More! More!

I can feel his dick pulsing. He's really doing it, he's cumming! Inside? Am I ready? Can a Ditto even get a girl pregnant?

I don't know.

I can't say.

I'm cumming too!

I'm cumming too!

I feel something burst inside me. Something hot and slippery filling me up, and warming my tummy. I shudder as I climax, and together we're both taught as harp strings. We hold like this for several seconds. Breathing, trying to take everything in.

"Ditto…" Then suddenly Ditto starts to melt. It's slow at first, but the slack in his body carries him down. He becomes a warm puddle over my crotch and between my legs, and I feel the soup that he'd deposited sliding out of me with him.

"That… Was crazy." I say.

"Ditto," like a sigh. Ditto starts to recollect himself, and slides up onto my belly to come to a rest on my breasts where I can see him. He's smiling as always, that little thin lipped grin. Not so innocent anymore of course, but he's still my little Ditto.

"You little perv," I giggle, "Where did that all come from?"

I have a feeling I already know. Poor little Ditto, he was probably torn up that he couldn't help me in battle because of his fear. When he'd found that mag, I guess he was thinking that he'd found another way to help me.

"But you're a bad little Ditto." I say, poking his belly playfully in that way that makes him wiggle. "You can't just go around having sex with people, okay?"

"Ditto!" Giggles Ditto. He starts grabbing my fingers, and we have a slightly different little wrestling match over the top of my breasts.

Despite all his fears, and all his hangups, Ditto still tried to do his best to make me happy. For that, I'm more grateful to him than I can ever say so in words, but it also means that now my own hangups are too glaring to ignore. After all, it was me to begin with who'd been to scared to go into the professor's lab. Maybe tomorrow I'd try and give it another go.

"I'll get you another little friend for our adventure. One that'll be able to do the fighting for us while we build up your courage."

I win our little wrestle, and start tickling the little guy uncontrollably. He tries to wriggle away from the relentless assault, but I'm not letting up. Why should I? He sure hadn't. We fall asleep again just like this, wary from our work, and I dream of sweet tea, and the color pink, and of my Ditto.

When I wake up the next morning, Ditto is still resting beside me. I stretch out the kinks of a night out in the woods, and search around to find where Ditto had thrown my clothes. When Ditto starts to stir, I have already warmed up some water for a nice tea, and some eggs.

"Morning."

"Ditto." Ditto gives out a yawn so big that I feel like yawning myself.

"Come on, get something to eat. We've gotta get back to Pallet Town."

Breaking camp is easy, I just have my bed roll. When everything is packed, I shoulder it on, and cinch down the straps.

"Guess we'd better throw this away too." I say as I start to pick up the dirty mag.

"Ditto!" Ditto catches the other end of it and holds on tight.

"Ditto, come on," I laugh, "It's disgusting. Do you even know where this thing has been?"

"Ditto!" Says Ditto. There's that determined look in his eye again.

"Fine. You can keep it." I say. I let go of my end, and Ditto snatches it up and hoards it like some buried treasure.

"Little perv."

We walk out of the woods together into a bright new day. We've got a few miles ahead of us, and I won't lie and say I'm not still a bit nervous about it, but I'm excited to see where this journey will take us as well. We leave behind our pasts in a cold night full of warm memories. We'll never speak of it again, but I know I'll still remember. Today is the real beginning of our bright new adventure, and I start to think that, yeah, just maybe today is the day a new legend will be born.

_You know those clever little lies you tell yourself? I'll only eat one jelly filled donut. I look good in black._

_I will not have sex with my Ditto a second time._

_The first time was an unavoidable accident caused by the passion of my little blubber who didn't know any better. So, I told myself, it would not happen again, but of course you already know that as the lie that it is or else I would not be here now. People of the jury, you can judge me if you want. That is your job after all, but if you know anything about me, know this: I did not choose to love my pokemon. It was my pokemon who loved me. My own feelings on the matter were just a simple follow through._

_Is that the kind of thing that you'd call fate? Maybe. To keep it simple, though, I think I'll call it by what I know. I'll call it what I've always called it…_

_I'll call it love._


	2. B-b-baka Bulbasaur

**B-B-BAKA BULBASAUR**

_The road back to Pallet Town was actually quite simple. Parents like to warn their kids about the dangers of going out into the routes without a pokemon for protection, but in reality they're quite safe if you know what you're doing. We kept out of the tall grasses, and out of the trees. A wild Rattata gave us chase once when we got too close, but it gave up quickly, and we were safe._

_It's times like these when I regret the limits of a courtroom setting. To give you the full picture of my mind at the time, I cannot do it justice with just words. If you will, please, picture these next moments played out to the theme song of that famous spy series Mission: In Pokeballs._

_You know the one._

_Dun. Dun._

_Duh-Duh._

_Dun. Dun._

_Duh-Duh._

_Dun. Dun._

_Duh-Duh._

_Dun. Dun._

_Duh-Duh_

I poke my head out from behind a tall oak tree at the edge of the tree line that stands between Route One, and Pallet Town. The houses that sit several feet ahead of me are still and silent. I check left, and then right, but no one seems to be coming down the road.

"Alright, looks like the coast is clear."

"Ditto." Says Ditto. When I look down, I see he's flipping through the dirty mag again.

"Give me that!" I snatch it up, and stuff it into my pack.

"Ditto!" Ditto complains. He starts beating at my ankles with his little pink appendages. "Ditto! Ditto!"

"You can have it back later."

I return to scanning the perimeter. Thankfully, our little outbursts don't seem to have alerted the neighbors. Knowing mom, she's already bragged to everyone in town about how I had gone out to become a pokemon master, meaning that if anyone sees me now there will be questions.

I decide to carry Ditto since he's too slow to be slugging around behind me. After another quick glance left, and right, I dash to the back of the house nearest to me. Then, using its cover, I peak around its corner into the street that lays on the other side.

"Looks like another all clear." I start to run out onto that street too, but come up short and whip back around as I catch sight of Old Lady Lavender walking her Growlithe around the corner. I hold my breath, and do my best to blend in with the wall as I hear her soft humming draw closer.

"Ditto!" I clamp my hand over Ditto's mouth just as she comes walking past. Thankfully her hearing's never been all that good. Her Growlithe stops and sniffs in our general direction. My heart races, and I'm ready to book it if necessary, but…

"Come on Snuffles." Old Lady Lavender tugs at his leash, and drags him down the street after her. I let out my breath in a relieved sigh.

"You really aren't good at this, Ditto." I look down to tell him, but he's trying to chomp down on my quieting hand.

Another quick sprint, two summersaults, and a bit of army crawling later, I manage to reach the front of the old lab without anyone seeing me coming. To be safe, though, I stay hidden in the large shrubbery just next to the door while I collect my courage, and my breath.

"...Professor, I want a pokemon. No, Professor, can I have a pokemon? Better… Professor, will you please give me a pokemon." I nod to myself. "Yeah, that'll work. Will you please give me a pokemon, right?" Ditto's been watching me quietly while I struggle, but once I look over to him he tilts his head. I sigh. "Yeah. It'll work."

Before I can get the chance to lose all the courage I'd been building, I stand up, and walk to the door. Taking a deep breath… and another… then another, I grab hold of the doorknob and carefully open it.

"P-Professor?" I peer into the crack that I've made, but can't see anything. It's pitch black inside the laboratory, and with a slight yelp, I shut the door with a slam. "On second thought, maybe I don't need another pokemon after all." I laugh shakily. I take a step towards the street.

"Ditto!" Ditto stands in my way, blocking it with his little body stretched wide like a wall.

"Uh! You're right!" I groan, throwing up my hands. "I said I would do this."

I go back to the door, and turn the knob again. When I push the door open, it goes with a creek. My shadow stretches into the darkness, framed by the light of the doorway. I see the gleam of empty beaker glass, and rows of littered tables. There are pokeballs too, scattered about there, and around the floor.

"Um… Professor?" My voice sounds pathetically weak as it travels into the room. There is no answer, and now my knees are starting to feel weak. I need support. "Ditto, come here…"

Ditto climbs up into my arms, and I hold on to him tightly. Pink as a puddle, he is my ward against the darkness as I take my first step into the room. Nothing happens, and there's no alarm, so I feel along the wall next to me to see if I can find a switch. I feel nothing but smooth wall.

"P-Professor Oak?" I venture deeper into the darkness, choking down the tightness in my throat. "I… just… wanted to ask you…"

I freeze mid step as I become aware of a shadow growing behind me. My knees are shaking so much, Ditto is jiggling like a jello in my hands. A bead of sweat rolls down my neck. It's just my imagination. There's nothing there. I'm going to turn around, and there will be nothing there. Nothing there. Nothing…

"Yellow?"

I scream, the sound of which is followed by the shattering of glass from several empty test tubes crashing to the floor. The lights flip on as I scramble back to my feet in the middle of a nest of wreckage. Professor Oak is standing by the entrance with one hand on the light switch, and the other holding a brown bag.

"Professor! I'm so, so sorry. I... I didn't mean to…" I kneel down, and try and clean up some of the mess, managing to cut my dumb self in the process.

"Careful!" I wince, more from his shouting than the pain.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I feel a hand rest on my shoulder, and I stiffen.

"Calm down Yellow," Oak laughs, "I needed to clean stuff out anyways." But I'm still stammering out apologies until the professor sits me on a stool, and calms me down. "You should have told me you were coming. I was out getting groceries."

Professor Oak takes up the brown bag he'd been carrying again, and sets it down on one of the tables not yet upturned. As he starts pulling out assorted food stuffs, I realize that Ditto is missing. Looking around, I catch him peeking out from behind a shelf. He's shaking, but when I beckon to him, he waddles over quickly. I cradle him to comfort the both of us.

"Um… Professor?"

"What brings me the pleasure of your company, Yellow?"

I flinch. "I was… hoping you'd… give me a pokemon..."

His back still turned to me, the professor pauses in the middle of unpacking. "Ah, right. You were coming around to that age too weren't you?" Professor Oak let out a low chuckle. "Well, Yellow, I wish that I could help you, but right now I'm not so…" When he turns around to face me, his voice falters as he sets eyes on my lap. "Hello? Who's this?"

"Ditto." Says Ditto.

"Fascinating!" Before I can even react, the professor has rushed over and snatched Ditto from me. He raises him up towards the light, and spins him around while laughing. "Oh splendid! Superb! I have never seen anything like it! Where did you find it!? What does it do!? What moves does it know!?"  
"Ditto!" Ditto cries. The professor isn't holding him right, and Ditto's dripping between the man's fingers. Slipping. Threatening a fall.

"Ah, so it's called a Ditto is it? Wonderful! Simply W-"  
"Professor! You're scaring him!"  
"What's that?" Stopping for a moment, the professor looks at me, surprised. Then he looks back at my poor blubbering blob, and finally seems to realise that the shaking is not something normal. "Oh, right… Ah, sorry about that." More carefully now, Professor Oak hands Ditto back to me. When I set him down on my lap again, Ditto hugs to my belly and refuses to let go.

The professor let out a light chuckle. "I guess I got a little carried away. I've just never seen a pokemon quite like this one before… If I could just-" When he tries to raise a hand towards Ditto, Ditto hides under my shirt to keep away.

Oak sighs at last, and gives up the chase. He leans against the edge of the table opposite us and crosses his arms, but he's still smiling.

"How did you get him?"

"I just… sort of, found him." I mumble, not thinking to lie. Ditto feels warm on my skin.

"Strange." the professor muses, "I'm quite sure nothing like that is native to this area. A visiting trainer, maybe? Did you ask around, and see if anyone's missing him?"

I feel a sudden pit in my stomach. I'd never even considered.

"I, um," I accidentally make eye contact with the professor, and quickly look away. "Ditto didn't seem like he belonged to anyone…"

"Hm… Well, the two of you do seem rather close."

_He had no idea._

The professor shrugs. "I guess the world is just full of surprises."

When he fails to say more, a painful silence stretches between us so agonizing I want to curl into a ball. Curl tighter, and tighter, until I'm too small to see by the naked eye and just disappear. Grunting, Oak takes the rest of his Pokemart spoils to the fridge sitting in the corner where he unloads his eggs, Tauros milk, and oran berries.

Under my shirt, Ditto starts squirming again. I figure he's trying to get out now that the coast is clear, and try lifting the hem a bit to let him out, but he continues struggling. I guess he's trying to get comfortable, or something, and leave him to it. A soft clang makes me look up. It looks like the professor is preparing to make some coffee.

"Um, professor? About getting a pokemo-" I cut off my words suddenly to suppress the sudden "eek" of surprise. No longer struggling, Ditto has suddenly slipped under the belt of my skirt. My hands shoot between my legs and I clamp my thighs together, squishing him against me in an attempt to stop him from slipping farther.

"What are you doing!?" I hiss.

"Right, of course." Unaware over by the far counter, Oak lights a bunsen burner under a large flask full of water. "Well, I guess you'll see soon enough. I wish you had come sooner. Red, and Blue have already come through, you see, so I've run a bit low on options you can choose from. You could always come later of course, once I've had a chance to restock."

The professor is still looking away, so I take the chance to lift my shirt again and try and pull Ditto out. I manage to get a good handful of him, but he slips right between my fingers as I start pulling. I grit my teeth, try scooping him out like a bucket brigade, but Ditto is determined to stay where he is.

"Do you take coffee, Yellow?" I pull back down the end of my shirt just in time as Oak glances over.

"S-sure." I stammer, trying to keep my voice steady. Down there, Ditto is starting to have his fun, rubbing against the fabric of my panties. I bite my tongue hard to keep my face in composure. As soon as Oak looks away again to lift the beaker that's started to boil, I shudder.

"Ditto, cut it out."

I give one last attempt to claw him away, but save standing up and dropping trou right there, I can't think of any way of stopping him. I keep my legs pressed together at least to slow him down, but he persists to squeeze on between. His rubbing stimulates me despite my protests, and I swallow my spit.

"There we are." Looking up, I see Oak returning along the table aisle, two hot steamy mugs in his hands. He hands one to me, which I take shakily, and leans back on the opposite table. "Boy, I must have really scared him." Oak laughed, gesturing towards the lump of my shirt.

I try a weak smile. "Heh-heh. Yeah."

Rub. Rub. Rub.

Oak blows the steam from his mug, and takes a cautious sip. Swallowing, he meets my eye, but when he does, he frowns. "Yellow, are you feeling okay?"

"Hm?"

"You seem a bit… flush." A fear clenches my belly.

"Oh, um… It's just a bit stuffy in here I guess."

Professor Oak gives a knowing smile. "The lack of circulation. I've been meaning to get an AC in here, but never really got around to it. I can open a window, if you'd like."

"Professor," I interject instead, keen to change the subject. "_Do_ you have a pokemon for me?"

Oak scowls. "Well, yes, I do have one that I can offer you. It's just that, well, whether you're interested in it or not…"

"Professor, I'll take anything." Ditto's playing might be making me a bit impatient. I can hardly concentrate on forming words.

"This one has a bit of an attitude about him. I'm not sure a gentle girl like you will be-"

"Professor!" My shout is so sudden that even Oak jumps a bit. How he hasn't figured out yet what's going on, I have no idea. I almost think he's playing dumb just to be polite. I grit my teeth, trying to ignore the damp pool forming on my seat.

"Please. I really, REALLY need a pokemon. It's important to me. It's been my dream since…"

"Wow, hey, hey!" Oak throws up his hands. "No need to cry, Yellow." Is that what the shakiness in my voice sounded like? Thanks alot, Ditto, you're making me look like some cry baby. Now if you'd just stop-

Mmmmm!

"If you want a pokemon, then it's yours." Oak continues, reassuringly. "I'm not trying to keep it from you, I just was worried it wouldn't be the best fit. Come on, cheer up won't you? Have a sip of coffee." Oak takes a long draught of his own, and sighs. "Ah, that really hits the spot."

"AH!"

"Yellow?"

"Um, Sorry. Ha-ha. It's just a little hotter than I'd expected." But it's not the heat that made me cry out. Ditto had chosen that moment to sweep aside my last protection, jamming it home, and now I can feel him inside me. Rubbing against my clit. Feeling my everything.

Oak sets down his mug, and brushes the front of his lab coat. "Right, I'll bring him out now shall I?"

At this point, I can only manage a shallow nod, knowing that if I unclench my teeth now, all that will come out is a moan. The professor excuses himself and disappears behind a door leading further into the lab. Not a moment too soon either, because just as it closes behind him my composure shatters.

I shiver a sigh. My knuckles turn white gripping the mug, and I squirm like a Squirtle. Okay, so we're doing this. Just get it over with before the professor gets back. I let my legs go, and Ditto floods the dams. It's like he wants to feel every part of me, because he leaves nothing untouched. He fills me, searching deeper and deeper, and despite the risk, I do, I moan. The fear of Oak stepping in at any moment tightens me. Is this why the rush is so overwhelming?

I bite down on my lip so that I can't moan anymore. Against my walls, Ditto ungulates and ripples, creating a warm waving sensation in my belly. I peek towards the door with slitted eyes. It's still tightly shut, but for how much longer? If he is just picking something up then it couldn't be very long. If he sees us now, oh Arceus! Arceus!

I think I can hear Oak coming.

What if he sees me cumming!?

When I finally let go, it's like a release of all the anxiety and fear. A flood of awkward conversation, and glaring judgment leaving me in shivering spasms. I guess the more taught the string, the greater the breaking, and I melt on the chair. A successful deviant, Ditto pulls out of me with the sound of something sucking wet, and with him out, I flatten back down my skirt as if nothing has happened.

"We're gonna need to have a talk about this, mister." I tell my little cum droplet as I hastily towel him off with the end of my shirt.

The door to the back swings open, and I straighten and try and look natural. Oak steps back out with a box in his hand. He beckons me over with a nod of his head and sets the box down on the far counter. My heart racing again, I put down my coffee, and pick up Ditto, and go over to join him. The professor opens the box, and pulls out a pokeball. He holds it out to me, but I have to let Ditto down before I can take it.

"Ready to meet him?" I nod. Oak smiles, and gestures. "Well then, go ahead."

I press the button on the front so that the large marble expands into a ball that fit snugly in the palm of my hand. Giving it a soft toss, the ball bounces on the hard tile floor. It cracks in half with a bright shining light that grows into a small form. My eyes grow wide as the glowing subsides to reveal my brand new pokemon.

_Looking back on it now, it's hard to remember him for what he was. It's been so long since he was young, but despite his differences, Venusaur had even then the hints of the stoutly beast he would become. His four legs where small, but still held the hint of a sturdiness as strong as his pride. His budding showed the shy potential of the flower he would become. I like to gush about my pink mush, but I care for Venusaur dearly as well. Though, we did not always get along._

_Well, I guess you'll see that much soon..._

"Saur!" Cries the Bulbasaur.

Something bright swells in my chest. The professor's reluctance had made me worry, but this is everything I could ever have hoped for. I'd always wanted a Bulbasaur to be my starter. Bulbasaur sniffs around him, then realizes we are watching him. He sets his big red eyes on me.

"Yellow, meet Bulbasaur."

"Hello." I say, failing to think of something better. I take a step towards him, but freeze.

Bulbasaur is growling.

"Bulbasaur?" I figure he might be scared of me, so I try and extend a hand to comfort him.

SMACK. Quick as a whip, a vine cracks from under his green bulb and strikes me across the arm. I yelp, and pull back with a red welt already forming. Oak sighs, scratching his head.

"Yes, well… I did try and warn you."

As Oak digs back into the box, Bulbasaur continues growling. I watch him glaring at me with venom, and wonder what's gotten him so angry.

"He's been like that since they sent him." Oak explains. "I've tried everything, but he's a stubborn one." He pulls out. In his hand is an assortment of five pokeballs and a pokedex. "Take these with you."

I do, putting them all on my belt where I figure I'll have the best access to them.

Oak watches me clip them on the band. "You still want him?" I hate that I hesitate for a moment, but I nod. Oak shrugs. "Well, okay then."

"Bulbasaur, return." Still growling, the little bud turtle starts glowing till it reduces to a flash of light disappearing inside its pokeball. I pick up the, for now, harmless thing. "Thank you, Professor."

I bow to Oak to show my gratitude, before blushing as I realize how stupid that must look with a heavy pack on. Who bows anyways, what is he a king? To hide from further embarrassment, I snatch Ditto up and hurry to the door.

"Good luck!" Oak calls out before the door shuts behind me. I grit my teeth.

I guess I'll need it.

_Dun. Dun._

_Duh-Duh._

_Dun. Dun._

_Duh-Duh._

_Dun. Dun._

_Duh-Duh._

_Dun. Dun._

_Duh-Duh_

I manage to get out of town without any witnesses. It was harder with so many more people out now later in the day. I'd managed only by throwing a shirt over my head as a disguise which I pull off now that we are safely in the clear of Route One again. There might be people reporting for a while about some lunatic running about Pallet Town, but so long as they don't know it's me I'll manage. Still, I put a few more miles between us and there just to be safe.

As the sun starts to draw high in the sky, I find a nice shady looking tree where I figure we can stop at for a quick lunch before getting to work. Before any of that, though, I still have one more thing to settle.

"Ditto." I set him down in front of me, and undo my pack, sitting by the gnarled roots. "I thought that I told you before that you can't be doing these things." I'd like to say that he understood me, but I don't think he's even bothering to listen. His dotted eyes wander and he starts making little buzzing noises.

"Ditto, look at me." I turn him around to face me again. "What you're doing is wrong. Do you- Hey!" As he starts looking away again, I grab his cheeks and try to hold him in place so that he looks me in the eye. It's something my mom used to do with me when showing she was serious. Admitably, it worked better then. It's harder to keep the petulant boy still when his cheeks are barely solid.

"Ditto!" Ditto squirms.

"If you keep doing this, then I'll…" What? Put him in a time out? Hit him? Leave him?

Of course not, but maybe… I unclip one of the shrunken pokeballs from my belt and brandish it where he can see it. This seems to get the guy's attention for a minute.

"I'll stick you in one of these. You here?"

"Ditto," says Ditto.

"Good." Reclipping the ball, I let out a deep sigh. "Now then, let's get this over with."

Bulbasaur's ball I set as the last one to the left along my belt. I did this to be sure that I won't get it mixed up with the empty ones. I press the front button to inflate it to palm size. Preparing for the worst, I give the ball a light toss. The ball bounces once in the dirt, cracks open, and there's a familiar glow.

"Saurrrrrr." Bulbasaur growls from deep in his throat.

"Ditto." Ditto shies behind me.

"Hey, Bulbasaur."

"Saurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr." Bulbasaur keeps his distance from us, and I know better than to approach him now. I hold my hands up instead to show I mean no harm.

"It's okay. People are scary, trust me I get it." I unzip the pocket of my pack. At the top is Ditto's favorite magazine, I toss it to him which he takes eagerly. Then I pull out some power bars for myself, and a couple apples. "Here Ditto."

I roll the next apple in Bulbasaur's direction. "Saur?" He sniffs at the round red thing, as red as his own eyes which glance furtively at me. I unwrap a chocolate flavored power bar that has melted some in the heat. Ditto swallows his apple whole, and makes a cute little "Boo-boo-boo" sound like a burp. Finally, after nudging it once with his snout to be sure it was safe, Bulbasaur takes a munch of his own apple. His eyes brighten, and he scarfs the rest of it down.

I feel a smile coming on. "Good isn't it?"

"Saur," He snorts indignantly. He upturns his nose, as if what he'd eaten had been barely edible. It's a switch so abrupt that it actually makes me laugh, but I stop right away when the sound of it makes him growl again.

"Sorry." I say.

Bulbasaur slowly winds down to silence. We stare each other down as a wind gusts through the leaves above us. There is a loud rasping sound as Ditto noisily turns a page.

"Can we at least try to get along, Bulbasaur?" He hesitates. For a second I think I might've gotten him to warm up, but then he crouches into a defensive stance, bulb pointed in my direction, and starts growling again.

"Saurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr."

How can he manage so many r's in one breath? I dig the trusty manual out of my pack. "So, obviously you know Growl… are there any other moves you know?" I find the page listing the base move sets. "Can you use Tackle?" Hesitating again, Bulbasaur nods grudgingly.

"Alright then, we're getting somewhere." I snap the book closed. "I also noticed that you can make vines." There's still a line of red along my arm from where he'd struck me before. "Do you think that you can use something like that in battle?"

"Saur?"

"Alright, well we can work on that." Given time, I am certain his vines will be a valuable asset. Fast, and flexible, I can think of five ways off hand in how they can be used in the heat of battle. A strong offensive and defensive, whipping and binding.

_And little did I realize at the time, their potential outside of battle._

My mind races with the possibilities, but I remind myself to reel in my expectations. I repack the guide, and throw the straps over my shoulders. As I stand, Bulbasaur backs up some as if threatened.

"Alright Ditto, we're heading out."

"Ditto!" Says Ditto.

I pick up Bulbasaur's empty pokeball, and show it to him. "Bulbasaur, would you like to get in here, or do you want to walk?"

"Rrrrrr." He's not even bothering to enunciate any more.

I shrug, clipping the ball to my belt. "Walking it is." I walk past Bulbasaur who eyes me warily. Ditto plods on behind, and we head into the sunlight. I get a few paces out before looking over my shoulder. "You coming, Bulbasaur?"

Eventually he does.

We step into the tall grasses, ready for battle. Bulbasaur keeps a distance between us, but I'd like to think that it's a smaller gap than before. Searching around, eventually I see something rustling about. I catch sight of a rush of purple fur, a Rattata poking around for food. I crouch down so as not to startle it away.

'Alright, Bulbasaur. Here we go."

With a swishing of grass, Bulbasaur rushes forward with a response time I can only blink at. It's just like the trained pokemon in the Gym battles on TV, like what I had at one time hoped Ditto would act like. Flustered (I'd been expecting some resistance from the growling grass grub), and despite having plans of attack already concocted, I can only watch. Bulbasaur slams into the Rattata with tremendous force, sending the purple rat sprawling into the grasses.

"Saur! Saur!" He strikes again, and again ruthlessly using the only offensive move he knows. He Tackle technique is well honed, though there is little strategy to it, and I wince as I see him get struck by Rattata's claw from an attack that could've been easily avoided.

"Bulbasaur, hold on!" I call, a pathetic attempt to retake charge as he staggers backwards, but he only shakes his head to recollect himself and charges back in. Soon enough, the Rattata teeters, and falls over, properly beaten into submission.

"You did it Bulbasaur!" I cheer despite myself.

"Ditto! Ditto!" Ditto waves his mag like a pom pom.

Bulbasaur upturns his nose at us, and marches off.

"Bulbasaur, wait!" I follow behind. "Bulbasaur, that was great, but I'd really rather you listen to what I have to say. I think that I can help you improve."

"Saur!" Bulbasaur runs away.

"Wait! Don't leave!" I cry in a panic, thinking I'll lose him. My hand goes to my belt for his ball. I inflate it, and ready to return Bulbasaur until I look up and see a Pidgey in the brush ahead. Bulbasaur barrels over the bird and starts a similar onslaught. I lower my hand, letting the ball shrink as Bulbasaur makes the Pidgey faint as well. Just as it's subdued, Bulbasaur scampers off again in search of another battle.

He seems like he's having fun, and it's clear he's not ready to listen to me yet, but at least he's getting some training in. Content with having that much for now, I pick up Ditto and run after Bulbasaur so that he won't end up getting lost.

We train through the afternoon. By this time both me, and Bulbasaur, are panting. Him from a handful of tense battles, and me from chasing after him.

"Ditto! Ditto!" Is the only one of us bubbling with energy as he'd gotten a free ride in my arms.

"Ready to call it a day, Bulbasaur?"

"Saur." Bulbasaur agrees.

We find a nice place to camp out the night by a crystal blue lake. I take the opportunity to refill my water bottle that's getting low, and set up a nice crackling fire. I unroll my bed roll to sit on, and pull out some pecha berries that I'd found while we were running about training. I figure that it might make for a nice cobbler for dessert.

As Ditto reads (I'm surprised he hasn't gotten bored of that thing already), Bulbasaur sticks to the far edge of the fire light to watch as I place the pot over the coals and slice the fruit up to drop in. I then pour in just a bit of water, some sugar, and some quick mix. I mash it around a bit, and put the lid over top of it. I use a stick to pile more coals on the top, and sit back to wait.

The moon is rising, and it makes for a beautiful rippling reflection over the surface of the lake. The constant swish of the water will no doubt be a relaxing presence to lull us to sleep, and we'd been training so hard today already that I'm even now fighting back yawns. I catch Bulbasaur's eye once, and smile.

Soon enough, I figure the cobbler is ready, so I wrap my hand in one of my shirts so as not to burn myself when lifting the pot out of the flames. I set it in the dirt beside the fire circle, and lift the lid so it can cool. The night cool air becomes entwined with sweetly delicious smells. I poke at it with a spoon to see how it's cooling, and it looks nice considering. There's quite a lot of it, though, but I figure that's more a plus assuming it's actually good.

"Here, Ditto."

"Ditto!" I dish out three good spoonfuls, one for each of us, and there's still plenty left in the pot. I place the first plate in front of Ditto, who jiggles excitedly as he smells it. I then take mine, and,

"Would you like to try some too, Bulbasaur?" I offer.

"Saur!" Bulbasaur turns away with an upturned nose.

I sigh. "Okay, suit yourself." Then I get an idea. I take a bite of the piece that I'd offered him. It tastes so sweet, and the berry's usually firm texture has softened nicely while it'd simmered, and the crumble of the bread mix fits in nicely. "Mm-mm! This cobbler sure is tasty though, huh Ditto?"

"-Itto!" Ditto manages to say through his own swollen cheeks, his body squirming with bliss and utterly unaware of my ruse.

"It sure is a good thing Bulbasaur doesn't want any of this. We get to have it all to ourselves!" I snag a quick glance in his direction, and catch him hastily looking the other way. Has he edged closer? If he has, it's too small of a hop for me to tell for certain.

I set Bulbasaur's plate down next to me, and start eating from my own. Ditto keeps squealing his enjoyment, and when he's sucked his plate clean, he waves it at me to get my attention.

"Alright," I laugh, taking his plate to dish out another portion. "Just make sure you don't eat too much and get a tummy ache."

"Ditto!" Ditto defies, challenging the very idea of his little limitations.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see something slithering. I'm vaguely aware of a pair of vines curling under the plate of cobbler resting beside me, and lifting it up, shaking as they try to keep it balanced. I turn to look, and Bulbasaur freezes, caught in the act. He growls, and retracts his vines, but with the plate still in them. He glares at me as he takes a bite, then his eyes widen.

I smirk. "Told you." Bulbasaur growls again.

Despite my fears, we eat it all, but at what cost? I don't know about them, but my belly feels close to bursting. Judging by how Ditto is puddling, I figure that he feels much the same way. The fire's gone down to a pleasant flicker. I put another few sticks in to be sure it's kept lit.

The lake sighs with waves.

Slowly, I become aware of a soft humming. I look over. Bulbasaur is curled up snuggly, his eyes closed as his bulb rises and falls with his breaths. I realize, he actually looks rather cute when he's not glaring or growling. You'd think that he were really a Growlith in disguise with how much noise he always makes. I smile, and lean back on my bed roll to watch the moonlight on the water.

"Ditto." Sluggishly, Ditto slides onto my lap. He tugs on my hand, so I tickle him, and he wrestles, and I one handedly wrestle him down. When he tires, and submits, I tickle him some more till he's gasping for air. Then we just sit in each other's company as the fire eventually burns itself out.

The waves whisper.

I think about the other night, and about our incident at Oak's laboratory. I wonder if the soft presence in my lap will try something again tonight. Or did my threat finally get him to listen? Seeing as he's not trying anything, I figure that might be the case. And I guess that I'm okay with that. It's what I'd asked for after all.

I stifle another yawn.

"Diiitto." Ditto yawns for me. I smile.

"Did you have fun today Ditto?"

"Ditto." Says Ditto.

"And what about Bulbasaur?"

"...ditto." He mumbles less enthusiastically.

"Yeah, I know. But he'll come around. We just have to be patient with him."

"Bu-bu-saur…" I look up, and see Bulbasaur tossing in his sleep. He rolls onto his back, stout body stretched over his bulb, and his legs in the air. It hardly looks comfortable, but then he starts snoring loudly. "Zzaur. Bu-bu-zzaur." I cover my mouth as I start giggling so as not to wake him.

My Bulbasaur. My stubborn, little Bulbasaur, but I can see he's passionate as well. Yes, I had hesitated at first. Can you really blame me, he'd whipped me after all, but it took just one moment, and I knew. Back this afternoon as I ran around after him, dreading again if I'd ever become a master, I caught the glimmer in his eye. A fire in his eye, and a smile on his snout. I know the expression well. It's the same fire I'd seen in the mirror the other day when I prepared myself for this adventure. It's the love of the battle that I had selfishly tried to make Ditto understand.

_Yes, it was that moment when I'd realized there was no better starter that I could have asked for to join my team. Venasaur cannot fly like a Charizard, nor does he have the explosive power of a Blastoise, but too often in a fight are these skills over valued._

_When I was younger, people would always tell me how a Bulbasaur was the worst pick of the bunch. That was when I knew that I'd wanted nothing more than a Bulbasaur. But it wasn't until I saw that glimmer that I realized that, no, I didn't want a Bulbasaur. I wanted this Bulbasaur. And seeing how far he's gotten me, I do not regret that choice._

I hear Ditto let out a soft sigh. Looking down, I see that he's fallen asleep too. So he didn't plan on trying anything after all. My eyes are drooping, I figure that I might as well call it a night. I carefully lift Ditto so as not to disturb him, and set him down beside me so I am free to lay down. Taking a deep breath, I let it out slow as I close my eyes.

The water wanes me to sleep.


	3. The Passion of Purple

**THE PASSION OF PURPLE**

I find myself in my room at home. I see my posters of all my favorite Kanto gym leaders. I won't say I have the cleanest of rooms. My blankets are a tangle on my bed, and there are a few shirts, and skirts strewn across the floor, but I like to think that I keep myself more organized than most.

I'm sitting at my desk, streaming a live battle between Erika, the gym leader of Celadon City, and a none-descript challenger. The challenger is struggling, she only has a Bulbasaur in her inventory and it's no match for the might of Erika's team, but somehow she is pulling through. Bulbasaur is dodging left and right, there's fire in his eyes. He will not give up until he wins or he faints, and he hasn't fainted yet.

"Go Bulbasaur!" I yell, "Use your Vine Whip!"  
"Saur!" Bulbasaur cries as he dodges Vileplume's spores, and then his vines lash out like vipers, and strike it across the flower.

"Viii!" The Vileplume cries out as it falls to its knees. Bulbasaur keeps hitting it until the gym leader Misty is forced to return it to its ball. Misty grimaces as she goes to her belt. She throws out her Starmie, and I feel a rush. I have seen what this Starmie can do, it's Swift and will be hard to dodge. I chew on my lip as I think of what to do, but Bulbasaur carries on.

"Lo?" My mother calls. I look over, and see her by the door. I hear the echoing of people laughing somewhere beyond in the hall. I remember now, Mom is having a party for our family, and everyone is here. "People are asking where you where."  
I close the top of my laptop, and smile. "I'll be there in a minute."

Mom smiles. "You know that they all care about you, Lo."

I shrug, and say, "I know."

"Love you Lo.

Love you lo.

love you lo…"

I turn around. The walls of the cave are covered in pink stuff.

"Hello?" My voice echoes into the beyond. I cannot see where the cave ends, it may go on forever.

"Ditto!"

I turn around, and there I see my Ditto boy. He's smiling his thin lipped smile, and wiggles about happily, and he's taller than me. Has he always been so tall? He's big enough to block the cave from wall to wall, and floor to ceiling. I look up at him, and he looks down, my knight, my pinkly beast.

"I love you." I whisper, and he jiggles back. He moves closer in the cramped cave. I swallow nervously. He knows exactly what I crave.

"Ditto," says Ditto, his cute voice echoing through the cave. Echoing my passion. He advances slowly, a wet noise made with every slink, before he stands nearly on top of me.

My bubble blob.

Ditto envelopes me like a blanket. I melt into him just as surely as he melts over me. I hold my breath as he sinks over my face, and I can no longer breathe. I can see nothing but pink, nothing but him. Everything is pink.

It's hard to tell, because all of me feels so very warm, but I feel a swell between my legs, a current. A bubble escapes from between my lips, and rises through my pink puss ball. It carries the message I want to tell him.

"I love you."

"Ditto." His high voice reverberates in my ears.

He enters me, and he rubs me. My moans become more bubbles in his body. The warmth is seeping into my skin as he makes currents that juggle my large boobs. Have they always been so big!? They look like DD's at least.

_Shut up! A girl can dream!_

I'm drowning. When I open my mouth for air, Ditto fills my throat.

He's filling me. He's becoming me.

We are one. We are the same. He's completing me!

Three more bubbles, the last of my breath. They say,

"I love you!

Love You!

Love You!"

And Ditto says it back to me, "Ditto!"

"I love you…"

I wake to the sound of waves. My eyes still closed, my vision is red from the light beyond my eyelids. I give a soft sigh. What a strange dream it had been.

"Zzaur... Bu-bu-zzaur…"

I open my eyes. Above us, the canopy of the tree rustles in the presence of a breeze with green leaves glowing with sunlight. It is a nice sight to wake up to. I sigh, and sit up.

"Diii… Diii…" Ditto is still soundly asleep beside me. No sign that he'd tried to try something on me in the vulnerability of my sleep.

Which is a good thing, I tell myself.

"Zzaur… Bu-bu-zzaur…" Bulbasaur snores away. He has a slight smile on his face, which finds its way on my face as well. It's nice to see him happy, even if it's only in sleep.

"DIIIIiiiii…." Beside me, my Ditto stretches as he slowly comes awake.

"Sweet dreams?" I ask him, smiling.

"Ditto!" Ditto agrees.

As Bulbasaur sleeps, I roll up my pad, and get breakfast started. The lake, which was last night more a black mirror, is now crystal blue, and I use it to boil some water. As we wait for our breakfast to cook, I play with Ditto a little for fun. I hide behind the tree trunk for him to find me. It takes him longer than it should have.

"Zzaur… Bu-zzaur?" Bulbasaur wakes up just in time. Still groggy, he starts sniffing the air as breakfast is just about ready.

"Morning," I say cheerily.

Bulbasaur raises his head, groggily. He looks around with slitted eyes. Suddenly, like he realizes where he is, he jumps up and bares his bud at me.

"Saurrrrrr." He starts growling.

"Nice to see you too."

By now I've learned that it's easier not to humor him. I set some food out for him on a plate that I put spaced away from where Ditto and I eat our own. Sure enough, after a few minutes ignoring him, Bulbasaur falls silent and I can hear him munching. Oak said that he was reluctant to give me Bulbasaur because he wasn't sure if I could handle someone with an attitude like his, but really, the more that I work with him the more I find Bulbasaur's attitude just annoying.

But at the same time, I have an idea for how I might use that attitude to my advantage.

The lakeshore is the perfect setting. It is a whole lot of open area where we can work without the fear of being inhibited. By now it's clear, until Bulbasaur warms up to me, I can't train him by simple means, he won't listen. Right now, I figure if I focus on teaching him that he can use his Vine Whip in battle, when he goes off fighting he'll be able to practice with it on his own.

I don't bother packing up everything just yet. I'm not planning for us to go very far right now. Plus, I need to keep my pack light so that it's easier to maneuver. Before I leave, I grab every piece of long sleeves that I have in my nest of clothes. It's pretty much just a sweater, a rain jacket, and two other shirts, but I figure that it's enough. I feel like a marshmallow, though.

Ditto and Bulbasaur both have been watching me curiously as I struggle to squeeze each layer over the next over my body. I guess I can't really blame them, it must really look like a weird display. When I get the raincoat stretched over everything, I figure that I'm ready. I pick up my pack, but don't sling it over my shoulder just yet, and head towards the lake.

"Come one, Bulbasaur." I call over my shoulder, when I see that he's hesitant to follow me.

"Ditto!" My pink passion starts to follow at once (Even though he wasn't called), but it takes Bulbasaur a little while to trudge after. I figure it's sheer curiosity, if nothing else, that leads him on.

We stand on the river bank. It's covered in smooth stones, polished by the lake over the years, and then later spit out when the lake was one a high season. Ditto wiggles right beside me faithfully, but of course Bulbasaur is a little distance off. That's fine though, since it's what I'd expected.

"Ditto," I say, worrying about him, "Can you wait for us by the campfire?"

"Ditto!" Ditto says, and he wiggles off.

I wait for him to get far enough that he will be safe from any backlash. When he's far enough that I figure he's safely out of range, I face Bulbasaur, and prepare myself.

"Try and hit me." I heft the pack in front of me.

"Saur?" Bulbasaur seems confused at first, but I guess he doesn't need much of a reason to punish me, because within a few seconds, he charges at me. Like I'd expected, he's relying on Tackle which is what he would have learned as a starter pokemon in Professor Oaks's lab. He's good at that move, but it won't work here.

I take several steps back, easily getting out of Bulbasaur's range as he runs forward.

"Saur?" After missing his first attack, Bulbasaur stumbles to a halt, stunned. He must not have been expecting me to run away. He runs at me again, preparing for a Tackle, but his movements are so easy to predict, and my strides are worth at least three of his, so I easily avoid him.

"Saur!" Bulbasaur looks visibly irritated.

"If only there was a way you could reach me," I taunt.

Bulbasaur charges again, his face is twisted in determination. He hasn't caught on yet, though, he's still hard set on trying to Tackle me. I side step his little turtle form, and skip away to regain the distance between us before I turn around to reset my backpack shield.

"If only you had a whip to close this long distance!"

Bulbasaur gives a final charge, but I can easily sidestep it. His frustration is at its boiling point. He whips around, and vines whip out and they lash towards me. I raise the pack in front of me to block him. I can feel the impact of the two whips striking the pack. It's so strong that I can feel their force even through the layers of protection I've set up.

Bulbasaur really is amazing.

I cheer. "Ha, ha! There you go!" Bulbasaur hesitates, his vines suspended. His eyes are wide. He's realizing his potential. The potential that I saw in him, and I am so happy for him. Bulbasuar lashes out again, and again I block it. He dashes to the side, trying to find an opening and whips out again. He's really getting into it.

We train for a good hour, but while his tenacity is unstoppable, Bulbasaur has yet to perfect the techniques. I don't have the best reaction times, but it's still enough to block him. That is, until the end. Admitably, I'm getting tired swinging my pack around to keep it between me and Bulbasaur by that point.

Bulbasaur swings leftward, well my left, his right. He's been favoring striking first with his right, I guess out of habit. As such, I raise my aching arms to block appropriately. Suddenly, Bulbasaur plants his feet, leans right (his left) and his vines lash around the other way. I have only the time to gasp in surprise as he easily maneuvered around my shield and strikes me along the elbow. The several layers of long sleeves protect me, but it's still enough to jar my arm and nearly make me drop the pack.

"Good job!" I start to lower the pack to massage my arm, but realize Bulbasaur is not done just yet. I raise the pack up again just in time. "Wow! Hey, time out!"

Bulbasaur does not believe in time outs! He's drunk with battle. I cower behind the pack. "Bulbasaur, you did it, so cut it out!" He gets a solid slap on my thigh, on my shoulder. I take a step back, but my eyes are tightly shut, and I slip and fall on my butt on the smooth lake shore stones.

It hurts.

"Oooh… ow. Ow. Ow."

"Saur!?" The assaulting lashes stop almost immediately.

"I told you to stop." I grit my teeth, feeling sore, and rubbing my rear. I feel a nudge at my leg, and look up. Bulbasaur looks at me with eyes of worry.

_It was not until later that I realized that this was the first time he had ever touched me not looking to hurt, or ward away. As for his eyes, oh you should have seen the vastness of Venasaur's eyes. Like a red sea, a deep fine wine, they were the only part of him he could never hide his emotions in. In his eyes are the windows of his leafy soul._

I melt in them, the anger I felt instantly falls away. Hesitantly at first, but when he doesn't pull back, more gently, I pat the top of his head.

"It's okay, you were just excited. Just, you need to be careful, Bulbasaur."

"Saur." Bulbasaur agrees. Then he realizes what he's letting me do, and quickly pulls away. His expression hardens into something more familiar, and he marches off to where Ditto waits for us at our campsite.

I sigh, and call after him, "Want to try using that in a real battle?"

"Saur!" Bulbasaur barks without turning around.

It's a good thing to know that my pain has paid off.

Bulbasaur has learned Vine Whip.

"Ditto!" When we reach the campsite, my yummy jam yam is there to cheer us on. Of course, his favorite mag is unfolded in front of him, but he pretends that he's been watching us. I find myself glancing at what he's been looking at, and it looks like an instruction on how to go down on a girl with your mouth. I find myself blushing as I quickly look away. Just what kind of magazine was this that Ditto'd found?

I give him a soft squeeze, then pack up the rest of my things, and pull off the unnecessary layers. I figure that Bulbasaur will be willing to fight regardless of what I say, so I plan for us to go about another bout of runnings around today to hone Bulbasaur's skills with the Vine Whip. Even if he won't listen to me, as long as he's learning, I'm okay with it. We'll figure out the details later. When the pack is on my shoulders, I show Bulbasaur his pokeball, and he growls.

"Walking it is," I agree, but this time I smile as I walk ahead, confident that, eventually, Bulbasaur will follow. We marched behind the tree line, back behind where most ever ventured on Route One, so it was a nice forest scenery before we reached the actual Route. But I froze before I stepped into the clearing.

"I CHALLENGE YOU!"

I duck behind the nearest tree once I hear the over-excited shouting. My heart pounds. I must have just walked into the middle of a pokemon battle. I glance past the thick oak tree I've Shelldered behind to see what is going on.

I see a pair of boys out beyond the trees, in the tall grass. They are as polar opposite as two people can be: one is bouncing up and down in excitement as one keeps a cool composure. One has bright ginger hair while the other has a cool brown like mine, but they are both trainers. This much is clear enough to me by the balls on their belts. It piques my interest.

A rivalry?

Two boys joined by fate!?

A fight among men!

Oh

My

God.

_It was the kind of thing I'd only encountered before in mangas, story books, and video games. In pretend, but I love the idea of it. Of the passion shared between them. It was enough to make anyone excited, and I..._

_Juror one, please stop looking at me like that. If you can't handle this, then leave. I doubt you can handle some of what will eventually come if you can't even stand a little boy love._

_Ahem, where was I? Oh, yes. The boy love._

_Obviously I knew it was not the case even then, and now knowing who one of them would become, I hate that I had thought it at the time. Still, I did think it since I was young. I dreamed it._

_Anyways, moving on._

It was the boy with ginger hair who had shouted the challenge. I'm surprised that I recognize him; he's Red, of Pallet Town. I know him from school. He has on a hat like mine, only red and white, but I know from the voice that it's him. His shoe looks like it's untied, and a confident grin is on his face.

Across from him is another boy I recognize. It's Blue, Professor Oak's grandson. He has spiky brown hair, and a calm, collected stare. He's the cool guy of the two of them. When Red challenges him, he hardly even blinks.

"Go back home, Red. We both know how this is going to end." Even his voice sounds really cool.

Red laughs as he draws his hand towards his belt. "Then you agree to a battle?"

"Ditto!" I shut Ditto up so he won't interrupt their rivalry. Truly this is the start of something big, and I can't wait to see it.

Red throws a ball. "Go, Charmander!" It cracks on impact, and there's a bright light.

"Char! Char!" When the light dulls, a cute little orange lizard has appeared.

"You really think you can win!?" Blue sounds like he's almost laughing. He casually tosses his ball, and it cracks open to reveal the last of Oak's three starter pokemon.

"Squirtle!"

"Bulba?" Bulbasaur peeks out of the tree line with me. I guess he recognizes his fellow starters.

Charmander is fastest, and the battle is on its way. The orange lizard makes a swipe at the Squirtle's snout, but Squirtle dodges and whips his tail around to strike Charmander where he's open. The strike knocks Charmander slightly off balance, and he stumbles.

"Pound, Squirtle." Even in the heat of battle, Blue sounds calm and collected. Squirtle swings in, and strikes Charmander with his little fist. Charmander is knocked to the ground, but is only dazed.

"You can do it, Charmander!" Red pumps his fist. "Keep at it, and you'll hit him!"

Carmander climbs to his claws. When Squirtle charges forward, Charmander Growls, which makes the turtle hesitate long enough for the candle wick to roll out of the way from Squirtle's next strike. Doing so, however, he doesn't manage to regain his footing. It's clear in an instant which of the two is better trained. Squirtle chaces on, he and Blue making sure that Charmander is never not on the defensive.

Suddenly, I hear a rustling in the grass beside me. I gasp, "Bulbasaur, wait!" I abandon my hiding place in a panic as Bulbasaur charges towards the boys' battle. Red and Blue turn to look, but before anyone can react, Bulbasaur smashes into Squirtle, knocking the turtle over onto his shell with a Tackle. I grab at my belt for his pokeball, nearly dropping it in my haste.

"Bulbasaur, return!" Bulbasaur disappears into the pokeball just as he's readying to whip around for another assault of the struggling Squirtle. But the damage has already been done. The momentum of the battle absolutely ruined. I feel the boys' eyes boring holes into the top of my head, but I can't bring myself to look up and meet their eyes. I stare at Bulbasaur's ball instead, blurily. What in the world was he thinking?

"S-sorry," I manage to stammer. "I... He… He acted on his own." The boys didn't say anything. I swallow the lump forming in my throat. "I'll leave."

I turn around to go, but then, "Yellow?" I freeze. "It's Yellow, right?" Red asks. I glance over my shoulder, and finally see his freckled face, and see he's smiling wildly.

"It's me, Red. We went to school together in Pallet Town, remember?"

"Yeah… I know who you are." I murmur. The question is how on earth he knew who _I_ was. Red is the class clown, always has been, and always knew how to get attention. And Blue is the grandson of the famous professor, naturally everyone would know him. But me, I'm the quiet one who always sits in corners. Not even bullied, because hardly anyone realized I'm there. I shouldn't be 'Yellow' to them, I should be 'Oh, you. Who are you again?'

"What are you doing out here!?" Red laughs.

"The same as us." I flinch as Blue speaks up. He walks over to his Squirtle, picks him up, and rights him so he's no longer rolling around on his back, struggling. "You're trying to become a trainer too, right."

I nod, nervously. "Um, I'm really sorry, Blue. Is Squirtle hurt at all?"

"Squirtle!" Squirtle squirts enthusiastically. Blue shakes his head. He digs his hands into his pockets.

"You just took him by surprise." I let out a sigh of relief.

"Yo, Yellow," Red's voice sounds suddenly quiet. "Don't freak out, but I think there's a crazy rare looking pokemon right behind you."

"What?" Feeling a thrill of shock, I glance behind me. "Oh, no. That's Ditto."

Both of them look surprised.

"A what?" Red demands.

"I've never heard of something like that before," Blue laments at the same time.

"Ditto!" Says Ditto, and the boys keep staring.

"Hey, what's that he's holding?" Red then asks.

"Holding?" Then I feel a sudden drop in my stomach. "Oh, um. Nothing!" I snatch the dirty mag from Ditto's hands before Red and Blue have a chance to get a better look at it, and hold it behind my back, out of sight. "It's just… A training manual I found. He wanted to read it."

"Oh…" They stare. Very quickly, I feel what little comfort I'd had in the situation draining.

"I'll leave you alone now." I try for a second time to leave.

"Why?" Blue says, "You wanted to watch us battle, didn't you."

I feel my face go bright red. He saw us watching?

Red laughs, "Ha ha! Yeah, we still haven't finished our battle! You should! Watch us Yellow! You can see me pummel this smart mouth."

Now I can't leave. I'd feel even more awkward for doing so, and to be honest, I really do want to see how their rivalry will blossom.

"Okay." Ditto is struggling to reach the magazine I still have held behind me. "Later," I whisper to him as I put it away in my backpack. I pick Ditto up and sit down against a tree where I will have a clear view of their battle. Charmander, and Squirtle get ready.

_But I think by now, even you, my silly jury, can guess what the outcome was. I love to indulge in a good battle, but even I know how a battle between the inexperienced can get boring fast. It is hard to come up with many well crafted strategies when all your pokemon knows is Tackle, and Growl, and after a while there are only so many ways to describe the same motions._

_As I said, it was clear which one of them was the more experienced. Still, the battle dragged on for quite a while. Red pushed Charmander, encouragingly, to never give up, but it was no use. It was hard to watch, really. Knowing this then, I'll skip to near the end, but suffice to say they both put up a good fight._

"Get up, Charmander! You can do it!" Red urges, but Charmander cannot. The little lizard tries, though, so very hard that his little arms shake when he tries to push himself to his feet. I won't lie to say I was rooting for them while I watched, their excited energy was infectious, but Blue and Squirtle were just too good.

Blue sighs. "Red, give it up. You lost."

Red is gritting his teeth, but he sees what Blue and I can see. "Charmander, return." He raises his pokeball, and Charmander is sent into it. "Great work, buddy." He mutters to it before pocketing the ball. There is a long silence after that. Blue watches from where he stands, and I watch from the tree. Red's face is shaded by his cap as he stares at the ground. I find myself feeling sorry for him. He looked so excited to battle his rival before, but now…

Suddenly, Red looks up, and I am surprised to see that he has a wide grin. He points at Blue showily. "You got lucky this time, but next time me and Charmander won't lose!" Blue shrugs. So cool. "See you around, Yellow!" I jump as Red waves at me. He spins around, and runs off, to heal Charmander up back in Pallet Town. He's just as energetic as ever. Then his foot snags on his untied shoelace, and he tumbles into the grass. I stifle a laugh, and when his head whips around, I look away quickly and pretend I hadn't seen.

"What'd you think?" When I look up, my heart nearly skips a beat as I see Blue approaching me and my tree. I stand up quickly, and let Ditto down.

"You're… really good." I try.

Blue snorts. "Not really, not yet. Red's just so bad."

"I… didn't know the two of you where friends."

"We're not." Blue rolls his eyes. "But that doesn't stop him from following me anyways." Blue has a far away look in his eye as he speaks to me. I wonder what he's thinking. I can hear my own heart beat now.

"Um-"

"-Would you like to battle?"

I blink, taken aback. "What?"

Blue shrugs. "It looked like your Bulbasaur was wanting a battle, and Squirtle can use the training."

"B-but, didn't you just have a battle. Won't he be tired?"

"Squirtle, squirt!" At Blue's feet, Squirtle straightens and flexes his arms.

"Squirtle's tough." Blue translates. "Red didn't make for much of a fight. Plus," He took a ball from his pocket and showed it to me. "I just recently caught a Pidgey too. She's underleveled, but I'm sure she can take your Ditto on."

"ditto…" Ditto shrinks behind my leg.

"Um, Ditto doesn't like fighting," I explain. Blue keeps looking at me, and I feel anxious. I look away, and hope that I'm not blushing. A battle does sound like fun, though, and I did want to have Bulbasuar try out his Vine Whip in real combat. I figure Squirtle will put up more of a fight than a Rattata, or a Pidgey.

"Okay," I agree. Blue cracks a smile.

I take hold of Bulbasaur's ball, but hesitate, staring at it in my hands. I can't even control this guy, and Blue's synergy with Squirtle is amazing. In his battle with Red, it took mere moments between Blue's command, and Squirtle's action, and I'm supposed to fight against that? It's embarrassing, a trainer's supposed to order their pokemon, not the other way around.

Still, I really do think that Squirtle will make a good training partner for Bulbasaur. I just hope he doesn't embarrass me too terribly.

"Try your best," I murmur to the ball as I toss it, and it rolls open.

"Saur! Saur!" Bulbasaur curses at me right out of the ball. He bares his teeth in a snarl. He's angry that I returned him.

"I had to," I protest. "You were ruining everything."

"Is everything alright, Yellow?" The blood rushes to my face immediately when Blue calls, but Bulbasaur whips around. He freezes when he sees Squirtle standing there waiting. Then, he's forgotten about me entirely. He rocks on his haunches, excitedly, crouches down, and then charges.

It's so sudden that it takes Blue and Squirtle by surprise, but they recover quickly. "Dodge it, Squirtle." Squirtle barely manages it, just in time, and side steps to the right as Bulbasaur comes charging past. My heart sinks as I realize he's resorting back to his usual Tackles all over again. Bulbasaur is too fast in passing to give Squirtle time to strike him at an opening, and so the first pass goes by with both of them completely unscathed.

Bulbasaur spins around, eyes bright with fire. Squirtle takes the time to collect himself and make ready. He's already read Bulbasaur, like I am sure Blue has as well, and prepares for the next charge.

Sure enough, Bulbasaur charges. Classic Bulbasaur. Never giving thought to a plan Bulbasaur!

"Squirtle, dodge it and use Pound!" Blue says, still cool and calm.

"Squirtle!" Squirtle dodges to the right again, easily. He raises a bunched claw, and hits Bulbasaur along the side of the head in a way that sends him sprawling and off balance. It's just like Squirtle and Charmander all over again, Bulbasuar trying to recover as Squirtle is perfectly in control. He raises his blue fist on high. Bulbasaur shakes the dizziness from his head, but he easily recovers, I guess it's easier when you have four legs instead of two, and wheels around for another charge.

When Bulbasuar tries to Tackle again, Blue doesn't even need to give a command. Squirtle just knows what to do, and dodges easily to the right, and as Bulbasuar passes Squirtle strikes him promptly on the bulb.

"Saur!" Bulbasaur skids to the side with the force of the hit. His eyes are closed in pain, and I clench my teeth in worry. If he just knew that Squirtle favored his right side, just like Bulbasaur. But Bulbasaur won't listen to me, and if I yell it out, then Blue and Squirtle will know that I know. But it hurts me to see him like this, even if Bulbasaur's eyes are bright like he's having fun.

Bulbasaur charges again, no different from before. Again, Squirtle raises his blue turtle claw at the ready to strike when he dodges and Bulbasaur charges past him. I grind my teeth to grit, and hold my eyes tightly shut. I don't want to see him toiling fruitlessly. This is his dream just as much as mine. I know that.

I want to believe that.

I can't help but shout, "Bulbasaur! Remember what we practiced!" Bulbasuar hesitates, and drags to a halt.

Still with his one paw raised high, Squirtle stands ready, and the two of them face off in stillness. Bulbasaur glares, as if there is some inner turmoil inside himself.

"Hold, Squirtle." Blue whispers. He must think that Bulbasaur is waiting for an opening, and is willing to wait him out. It's a good and solid strategy. It was probably the strategy I would have used given the information I had about a green bulb turtle who knew little more than Tackle, and Growl, but Bulbasaur knows more than that now.

Bulbasaur shakes visibly. He shuts his eyes, shuts his eyes to his arrogance, shuts his eyes to his pride. Two thin vines whip out from the base of his bulb, and lash out towards Squirtle. Caught off guard, Squirtle stumbles backwards in a panic, and the vines strike him.

"Squirt!" Squirtle cries out as the vines catch him off balance, and he stumbles.

It's the first time that he and Blue were caught on the defensive today, still Bulbasaur doesn't let up. He lashes out with his vines again, striking Squirtle again, and Squirtle cowares.

"Don't let up Squirtle!" Blue shouts, the first time his commands sounds audibly rushed. "Run in! Try and catch him in close range!"

Squirtle stands, and charges, but Bulbasaur will not let up. He sets another vine flailing to strike Squirtle across the leg, and trip him, and Squirtle stumbles. He manages to stand again, using his shell as a guard while he struggles to his feet, but once he tries gaining the distance between himself and Bulbasaur again, Bulbasaur easily steppes several paces away and keeps on with the onslaught.

My heart races. Yes! This was exactly what I had in mind when I'd practiced with him. He's executing it perfectly. "Keep it up, Bulbasaur!" I cheer.

But Bulbasaur isn't even listening to me now. Of course, his mind is all on the battle.

"Squirtle, return." Suddenly, Blue's voice cuts through the excitement. Squirtle's body turns into a bright light which returns to the ball in Blue's outstretched hand. Blue shows a smirk. "I concede. You win, Yellow. I won't even bother with Pidgey, there's no point. You got me."

I feel a swell of pride, even if I hadn't really done anything. My first trainer battle, and I've won it!

Blue glances at Bulbasaur. "Still, I wasn't expecting that Vine Whip. How did you get him to learn that move so quickly?"

"Oh… I, um, taught him how to." Blue doesn't seem to get it. He looks at me strangly, and I avert my eyes. "Like, um, instead of waiting for him to realize it himself while battling and leveling up, I thought that I could get him there faster by training him specifically to use it. It's something I saw some of the pros talking about on The Move Tutor on tv. I used my pack, and told him to try and hit me, but since I'm faster than him he couldn't reach me with just Tackle.

"Bulbasaur is actually really smart too, he realized how to use it faster than I'd expected. And so, anyways… I… um…" I'm rambling. I had let myself get too excited. I feel my face turn hot, and tug the rim of my hat down to cover the redness of my cheeks. "Sorry…" I feel a tightness of embarrassment in my throat.

"Interesting. I hadn't even considered that." Blue mutters. Peeking from behind my cap, I realize that he isn't even looking at me. His cool eyes are glazed in thought, staring at his feet, and he has a fist pressed to his lips while he concentrates. My hands lower from my cap, and I find myself mesmerized by his intensity. I don't think he even realizes I'm here anymore.

"Would that work with Squirtle? No… he's too fast for me, and could resort back to Pound. Where should we even start focusing? Those vines," I jump a bit, and try not to look like I've been staring as Blue suddenly addresses me again, "How did you know he could do something like that?"

"Um, well he hit me with it when we first met."

Blue blinks. "He hit you!?"

I shrug, shifting my feet. "We've had a rough introduction."

Blue seems to understand I don't really want to get into it. He shoulders his own pack. "Thanks for the battle. You've given me a lot to think about." He turns around, and throws a wave over his shoulder. I nod before I realize he can't see that, but I don't know what to say, and he's gone before I can think of something.

In the brush in front of me, Bulbasaur is staring at me. I look back at him and smile.

"See, it's useful after all, am I right?"

"Saur!" Violently, Bulbasaur turns around, and marches off, nose upturned.

"Hey! Wait!" I call. Ditto beside me, I pick him up and jog after my bulbous burden. "Do you want to try and practice that some more?"

"Saur!" Bulbasaur shouts, still marching forward. We spend a long time bickering, till Bulbasaur catches sight of a wild Pidgey, and charges off after it.

_After that, we spent another long day training and chasing. Though, I was happy to see at the time that rather than using Tackle to torment the regional wildlife, it was Vine Whip that beat them instead. So it was that, at the end of my third, and final day, in Route One, I was decidedly, and justifiably, winded. Satisfied, but I had trouble catching my breath after running so much after my Bulbasaur._

My feet are heavy, and my backpack weighs ten tons as I happen to find a thick Oran berry patch tangled with vines. Bulbasaur stumbles some distance behind me. For once, I don't think it's because he's being stubborn even. He's just too tired to keep up.

I let my pack fall heavily onto the grass next to a tree, and sit down heavily. I'm not even going to bother with cooking tonight, I'm too tired. Besides, Oran berries are a good meal for anyone. I just lie there, and try to catch me breath.

"Ditto!" Once again, Ditto is the only one of us still bubbling with energy as he pokes at me, trying to get my attention.

"What?" I manage to ask as I see Bulbasaur also come to rest under the canopy with us, but still far enough away that he can disassociate himself from our presence. Ditto's poking at the backpack, and I groan, "Of course." I drag the pack over so that I can unzip it and give Ditto back his mag.

_That night, we ate Oran berries, of course, and before I knew it Bulbasaur was soundly snoring away. I suppose that he was tired from all the work of that day training, and the darkness of the night was all that it'd taken to give him an excuse to sleep. Ditto too spent most of those remaining hours reading. He was nearing the end of that dirty mag, if my memory is correct, and when he yawned, he soon turned in to sleep as well. But I couldn't quite find resting peace. Looking at Ditto, I couldn't help but feeling that something in that night was missing._

I lay on my sleeping pad, wide awake, with Ditto sleeping soundly beside me, and Bulbasaur snoring some paces off. I can't help but thinking about things that I feel that I shouldn't. Ditto really has moved on, and I am happy that he finally understands that it's wrong, but then why do I still have these thoughts? I think about that night two nights ago when he forced himself on me. His passion, his wanting.

I look at my little blob now sleeping soundly in a puddle beside me, and have trouble connecting him to the ravaging mirror image that he had been before. I sigh, knowing that I ought to sleep too. My body feels so tired from all of the running around, but my mind races and races.

I feel excited despite myself.

I hold my breath to try and stop my heavy breathing. I don't want to wake them, they're sleeping so innocently. I let it out slow, trying to calm myself, and I sit there in solid stillness as I look up at the stars in the sky, trying not to think about it. There is no moon out tonight, so everything on only dimly outlined by starlight.

I realise that I can't stand it any longer, I need a release. Slowly, very slowly, I creep my hand down, slipping it under my skirt and panties. My fingertip brushes against my lips, and they're already moist, and I suppress a shiver. I touch myself, making small circles on my clit. It's so quiet out tonight, my heart races to realize that the slightest sound may ruin that. I shut my eyes tight, biting my lip so I won't moan.

I'm dripping. I slide two fingers inside, and feel my softness. The sound of something wet comes to my ear, and I hesitate. But, my heart's pounding, and I don't want to stop. I move them around, and my pussy squishes.

"Ditto?"

This time I do freeze, a shiver of shock running down my spine. I wait like that, eyes still shut, and pretend like I'm asleep as I listen for him. I hear him rustling about, and my heart pounds.

Does he know? I crack my eye open slightly to peak, and see someone looming over me.

I yip, scrambling backwards in surprise. It's Blue! Blue is there, crouched on all fours, looking at me. Then I realise, it's Ditto of course. He starts crawling towards me. My heart races. He hasn't learned anything after all.

I make a grab for my bag, snatching up one of my empty pokeballs and brandish it at him like a shield. "Ditto, I'm warning you." I stammer, but Ditto keeps coming. I scoot back further, suddenly I feel something poke at my back as I brush up against the tangles of the Oran berry bushes.

"Ditto, I'm sorry! But we can't keep doing this! It's not right."

_How naive I was back then. How stubborn._

Ditto prowles closer, Blue's calm and cool eyes boring into mine.

"Stop." I say clearly. Ditto doesn't.

I throw the pokeball.

_Boing!_

It bounces off his shoulder harmlessly, but it doesn't react to hitting him, and just rolls away into the grass. Why!? How!? Was it a dud? Is there even such a thing as a dud pokeball?

"...Stop," I whisper feebly. He's almost on me now. I swallow nervously.

I want it, but it's weird. It's so wrong, which is why I'd tried to stop it. But nothing can stop it now, or so I think. Ditto is on top of me. I close my eyes, and wait for his touch.

But it never comes.

"Ditto…"

I open my eyes. Ditto hovers over me, we are just inches apart. His breathing is heavy, and warm, and wonderful. Blue's eyes are a pair of blue oceans drowning me. Me, I'm so excited I can almost release right now. Every second feels like a year. My heart beat is in my ear. Still, Ditto makes no further move. Why? Why? He's so wonderfully near.

Does he not want me?

I quickly glance down. His doted dick is hard and quivering. No, he definitely wants me, and we saw how my plan with the pokeballs went, and how he couldn't be caught. He even has me pinned against the bushes. I'm his sweet, ripe berry for the picking. Is there anything? No, nothing at all that can stop him from gobbling me up. Nothing can stop him…

So what's stopping him?

A possibility dawns on me, and it makes me blush. He can't possibly expect me to… I shake my head. Is he really going to make me say it? It's too embarrassing. He never asked it of me before. He took what he wanted, but now he cares what I wanted? My fabulous little flab, my gentle, jiggly gentlemen. I lean forward, and I kiss him. His lips part willingly to accept mine. We break for just a moment so that my tongue is free to speak. I swallow the last of my nervousness. I nod, smiling as I look into his seas .

"Take me," I whisper.

Ditto leans forward slowly, and he does.

He kisses me sweetly. His breath tastes of Oran berries. His hand, Blue's hand, buries into my hair, and holds me closer as his other hand fondles my breast. I let him have me, feeling my tongue over his as we have a slow dance in our mouths. Yes, it's everything that I wanted and more. Who cares about what others will think, they aren't here in this wonderful moment.

Suddenly, Ditto breaks free of my lips. I open my eyes as I see him drawing away from me. No! Don't stop, I think, why!? But slowly, he draws down my body. I feel his hands on either side of my hips, under my skirt, and I feel an actual shiver of pleasure. Ditto pulls my panties off of me, and then buries his head underneath my skirt.

I bite my lip again as I feel a yelp coming on. I feel his tongue running itself over my lady lips. My face cracks into a simple smile of love. The dirty mag again, he wanted to try out what he'd learned.

Well it must have taught him well, because he's absolutely amazing. His tongue motions become even more eccentric, and erratic.

He must really like the taste of me, and it feels so very good!

Before, he'd been in my everywhere. He was bound to have gotten lucky and rubbed something right, but now he knew all the perfect places, licking them like a Lickitung. I close my eyes tight and focus on feeling him. I dig my hands in his bristly hair and hold his head close to me between my legs. Nothing sounds worse to me right now than for him to stop, so I force him there so he can't stop, and he doesn't stop, he keeps licking me. He starts making circles, becoming even more passionate, like he can tell that I want him. Then his tongue comes inside of me, burying it's wet velvet.

I'm almost there, and he tastes my berry sweetness. I feel ready to cum, but I don't want to! Not yet! I love this, I want to stay in this moment. But I can't hold it any longer, I release. I let my love for him out of me.

I feel like I'm melting into the grasses, but Ditto doesn't stop, he keeps lapping me up. Ditto wait! Ditto stop! I'm so sensitive!

"Saur?" I freeze, my heart pounds loudly, but I try and keep quiet. Ditto continues, uncaring, and I try and pull his head off me. Bulbasaur has woken up. I see his silhouette in the darkness, he's looking around.

He sees us.


	4. A Visit to Viridian

**A Visit to Viridian**

I wake up the next morning tired. I hadn't slept very well, and yawn loudly, but the sun is up so it's time to get up. Ditto and Bulbasaur are still sleeping. As I start cooking breakfast, I can hear the two of them waking

"Morning, Ditto. Morning, Bulbasaur." I say casually without looking, focusing on the food.

"Ditto!" Greets Ditto excitedly.

Bulbasaur is quiet for a while before mumbling, "...Bulbasaur."

"Had a good sleep?" I ask.

Again, Bulbasaur takes a long time before answering, "Bulbasaur…"

"Well, eat up quickly," I say, as I finish up the scrambled eggs. "We've got some walking to do today."

I figure we'd had about enough training in Route One. The pidgeys and rattatas where good enough training fodder for Bulbasaur, but he's ready to move on to some stronger stuff. It's also gotten a bit dull for me with the same old scenery, so I think, to Viridian City we go. I've heard about the gym leader there. Giovanni is apparently one of the strongest there is, and I'm sure we'll probably not stand a chance, but it can't hurt to try right? At the very least I'm hoping to see if I can't get a glimpse of one of his battles first hand and maybe come up with some strategy for when I do challenge him. So, when we've all eaten, and I've packed up my things, I'm honestly a bit excited again despite myself.

"Alright," I say, looking down at my little team. "Ready?"

"Ditto!" Says Ditto, and… Bulbasaur says nothing, but through the route we go!

_But I admit, I'm forgetting something aren't I? Forgive me for my little tease, but I guess it can't be helped now to continue, so before rushing forward, let's first take a step back._

_Yes, Venasaur saw us making love by the oran berries, and when he did he looked away quickly. In the darkness, however, I don't think that he saw me see him see us. Sorry, that was a bit of a mouthful. Let me explain._

_As I drew Ditto off of me, a hot face of shame, I could hear Venasaur snoring again as though nothing had happened. Hearing this, I could have almost given a sigh of relief to think he hadn't seen anything after all. But on listening further it became clear to me something was off. His little snores sounded stiff, almost forced. Like he was only pretending to sleep, and in fact I think that's exactly what he was trying to do. He was always shy about these sorts of things when we began._

_Well, then again, so was I._

_But the fact of the matter was that he knew. And I knew that he knew. But he didn't know that I knew that he knew. And I knew he didn't know that I knew that he knew. You know? I had been too afraid to address it with him, not wanting to make the rift between us wider. If he wanted to pretend like he hadn't seen us, then I was content to pretend like I hadn't seen him see us as well._

_And so began our silly little charade._

_It had been a very long, and very heart pounding night to say the least._

We step onto the edge of the route, the new city spread out before us. It's not the busiest, still there are several people wandering the streets, pidgeys pecking around for crumbs, and to my left, the entrance to Route 22 where trainers go to become champions. One day, I think, thrilled by the idea. One day, once I've earned all my badges and qualify for the league. Who knows how long it'll take me, but I'm certain I won't ever give up until I do. I can't help but wonder what kind of person I'll have become by the end of it.

_Apparently, a person like this._

"Hey, Bulbasaur?" Bulbasaur stiffens and glances up. I try, and look confident as I smile at him. "Is it okay if I send you back in your pokeball? I don't want to risk losing you in the crowd."

I show him his ball, and wait for him to refuse, but to my surprise, "Saur." He grumbles, and nods.

"Thanks," I say as I return him, clipping his ball back to my belt. "Ready, Ditto?" I ask my plush.

"Ditto!" Ditto says, stretching his little arms up at me, wanting me to pick him up, so I do. He cuddles against my shirt happily as I cradle him and venture into the city.

As much as I'd like to check out the gym, I head to the Pokemart first. After a few quick breaths to hype myself up, I step through the sliding glass doors. It's cool inside, lots of air conditioning, and it's a bit of a shock to step into after being outside for so long. The cashier eyes me as I step in. I smile weakly, and head over to the counter, my mind racing over what I'd say as I went.

"Um, h-hi…" I manage to stammer as I reach the counter, shifting my hold on Ditto to pull out the pokeball I'd thrown the other night. "I think I might have gotten a bad pokeball…"

"Huh!?" The woman says loudly, almost shouting. She has an intensity about her that makes me flinch and wish I could cower under the counter. "Give me that." She snatches the dud ball from my hand, glaring at it. She turns it over, presses the front button so it inflates to its full size, then looks at me. "It's fine. What's the problem?" Almost like she's accusing me of playing a prank.

"Oh, w-well…" Had I gotten it wrong? I quickly try and defend myself. "I tried catching this pokemon with it." I gesture to Ditto, "but it wouldn't open."

"Huh? Impossible. Give him here." The cashier demands, waving a hand at me.

"ditto…" Ditto shies back against my breasts, and is shaking a bit. I hug him defensively.

"He's a little shy…" The cashier glares at me. I want to leave. I should leave, but I hold my hand out. "M-may I?"

The woman shrugs and hands the ball back to me. I touch it gently against Ditto's quivering belly, but still nothing happens.

The woman's tongue clicks, almost like she's annoyed. "He must have been registered in a different ball. Did you steal him or something?"

I gape a her. "W-what!? No! Of course not! I just… f-found him." The cashier glares me down suspiciously. Honestly I can't blame her, even to me the story sounds off, but it's true! I thank her quickly and hurry out of the mart before she can ask any more questions. Still, it takes a while for me to calm down my racing heart and try not to think about her piercing stare.

"Ditto?" Ditto says, as if sensing my uncertainty.

I look down at him smiling back at me. "Do you have another trainer, Ditto?" After what the professor had said, and now the cashier, I can't help but wonder. I hope not. I can't bear the thought of my boy being taken from me someday because he belonged to someone else.

But Ditto tilts his head. "Ditto?" I sigh. That didn't answer my question. Still I guess I should have expected nothing less.

"Never mind." I say as we move on.

Viridian City isn't that big of a city, really. It's not much bigger than Pallet Town, and from what I've heard it's the smallest of all Kanto's cities. Aside from the Pokemart and Center, it's mostly just a bunch of residential housing, and stuff. Really the only reason people even call it a city to begin with is because it's where Giovanni decided to establish his gym, and gyms are only ever established in cities.

I don't know very much about the leader. Of the eight he's the one who liked to be the most secretive, and there were never any broadcasts of his battles with challengers for that reason. I suppose it's not all that unusual. If it was me, I think I'd rather not have myself broadcasted across the region either. Maybe he's self-conscious about his looks or something, but either way it doesn't really matter.

I know enough. He's a specialist in ground type pokemon based on what I've read online from others who've challenged him. That's good to hear, seeing how Bulbasaur's Vine Whip will be strong against him. Maybe enough that it will compensate for the lack of coordination we have together as a team? Probably not. This is a professional we're talking about here, someone who's been training pokemon for years. There's no way someone like me just starting out would have a prayer against him, but like I said, I'm excited, and I'm just looking for a little peek at what I should expect.

The gym isn't hard to spot. Its iconic brown roof stands higher than any of the other residences. I find it nestled in one of the corners of the town, sorry city, beyond which the dense woods start up again.

It's a proud, and powerful looking structure. A fitting image for a place where hundreds of trainers come each year for a challenge. A pokeball symbol is painted over the front dome above the entrance. Tall glass windows reveal some of the obstacles set up inside, panels on the floor with green arrows pointing in every random direction. The gym looks like a monument. The kind of thing that'll stick around for years after everything else has fallen away. As sturdy, and unyielding as the ground it stands on.

_In awe, at the time, I couldn't have imagined anything in the world that could have taken such a place down._

_But as it turns out, with enough fire, anything will burn to the ground._

As I start to draw closer, I see that a crowd has formed in front of the glass doors. Many of them are shouting loudly, and I find myself freezing up, afraid to go any further. The only thing I fear more than people is a lot more of them, but what could be going on?

Luckily, someone is there to explain things to me.

"Yellow?"

"Eep!" I cry out in fright whipping around. It's Blue, his eyes like the sky, and his smile cool. It feels like my heart flutters a bit, but then I remember Ditto's transformation last night, and can't help but blush. "Oh! H-hi, Blue…" I look away quickly, trying not to look guilty.

Blue seems shocked by my reaction, but he recovers quickly. "Guess you heard too, huh?"

"H-heard what?" I manage, staring at my feet. "I just arrived… so…"

"About Giovanni. Looks like he's gone. The gym's closed."

"Closed?" It's enough to make me look up. I wasn't aware gyms even could close. At least, I've never heard about it happening before. Looking over at the crowd, I can now see many of them have pokeballs on their belts, fellow trainers like us. Many of them are complaining all at once to a poor little man, likely the gym guide, who is trying to quiet them down.

"Well where is he!?"

"I'm very sorry, but I can't answer that."

"When will he be back!?"

"I'm sorry, I can't say."

"Don't you know anything!?"

"I'm sorry, I really don't."

The shouting only got worse from there. Blue sighs. "Yeah, I was thinking about giving it a shot, but now I guess I can't. What rotten timing. The next closest gym isn't till Pewter."

I nod. Brock, a rock type specialist. Maybe doable, but it'd mean getting through Viridian Forest first. Probably for the best, though, since it'd mean more training for Bulbasaur. I realize I haven't said anything for a while, and Blue is still watching me expectantly.

I frantically try and find something to say. "U-um… Where's Red?"

Blue shrugs. "Who knows, probably still trying to catch up from Pallet Town."

"Oh, y-yeah, I guess." I blush harder, that was a stupid question wasn't it? And now there's another awkward silence as my mind goes blank for words.

Blue eventually sighs, "Well, see you around Yellow. I'll challenge you again sometime. Next time it'll be my win." He heads off, waving over his shoulder. Once again, before I can think of something cool to say in response, he's already gone. I hug Ditto a little, though, and can't help but smile. Does he really want to challenge me again? If he did, well… yeah, I can hardly wait for the chance.

Admitably, the news of the gym's closing does put a bit of a hold on my plans. With Giovanni gone, there's really not very much for me to do here. It didn't sound like the leader would be returning anytime soon, so there's not really any point in sticking around. Maybe it's best to just hit the road again. With any luck, if I left now I might be able to reach the entrance to the forest before it got dark tonight. I nod to myself. Sounds like a plan.

However, Ditto has a plan of his own.

"Ditto!" Suddenly, and excitedly, before I can even react, the little pink paste hops out of my arms and plops onto the ground.

"H-hey wait!" I call in surprise as he starts to slip away down the street. I hurry after him. Luckily he's slow, so I'm not too worried about catching up, and he eventually stops in front of the glass display of what looks like... a book shop maybe? He squishes against the clear glass, struggling as if he didn't understand what invisible force was holding him back.

I sigh, and pick him up again. "What is it Ditto?" But I freeze. I see a big pair of breasts glaring back at me from the display. Huge ones, the kind that even normal sized girls would be jealous of. The display is of a collection of magazines, this one in particular looks like the newest issue of that mag Ditto had found in Route One. I blush a bright cheri color.

"Dii! Dii!" Ditto whines insistently, stretching himself in my grip, trying to reach it.

"No! Absolutely not!" Like I'd ever be caught dead walking into a porn shop to buy a dirty mag! No way! "I thought you were done with those!"

"Diii!" Ditto gurgles. I struggle to hold him back, but he slips through my grip.

"Ditto!" I protest as he melts himself into a puddle and slips under the crack in the door of the shop. Very soon I can see him sliming about on the other side of the glass inside the display.

"D-ditto!" I hiss, but of course he can't hear. He waves at me silently with his thin little smile and his tiny little eyes. "Get. Back. Here!" I make charades to make him understand. To anyone passing by, I probably look like a real idiot right now. Ditto picks up the dirty mag and waves it at me too.

"Put. That. Back!" I hiss again, feeling very desperate. I glance around to see if anyone has noticed yet. Of course, there's a guy staring right at me from across the street. He quickly looks away the moment I see him, and pretends like he hadn't noticed. My heart completely sinks, and I feel myself going red as a cheri berry. I pull the rim of my hat down as far as it will go, and wish I were nothing more than an inconspicuous shrub. This is the absolute worst! Let me diie!

I hear then a soft tapping sound on the glass. Ditto rapping the corner of the mag against the window to get my attention. When I look, he opens it to a page of a girl shamelessly spreading herself across two pages. Now my face is hotter than a magmar. Arceus! How can his face look so innocent, and yet so lewd all at the same time!? I feel even more terribly curious stares glance my way now. It's more than I can take. My little lube still refuses to come out, so I have no choice but to go in.

There is a soft ding of a bell as I sprint through the door, eyes firmly planted on the floor and my hat down past my ears. I don't know if there's anyone else inside, a cashier at least, but I don't dare look up. I make a beedrill-line straight for the window display.

"Ditto!" I scoop him up, plucking the mag from him as I do. He whines almost immediately. "Diiiii!"

"T-that's not yours!" I protest, returning it to the display.

"Diiiiii!" I should have known that wouldn't ever work with this slippery slime. He's already squeezing between my arms again.

"Fine!" I groan, finally giving in.

"Ditto!" Ditto cries, cute and triumphant. I sigh, and take the mag back from the display, blushing at the thought of what I'm going to have to do. I pull my hat down as low as it can go again to maybe hide my identity as I go up to the counter.

"Um, h-how much for t-this…?" I stammer, sliding the mag across the flat top.

"Six hundred." If the cashier was surprised by why a girl like me would want something like this, he didn't sound it. "Would you like a bag?"

I can barely manage the nod. When he slides the mag back over the counter, nicely wrapped in brown paper, I practically run from the place, bolting through the door, and shut it behind me, panting. It's okay! It's okay! No one saw me! Well, no one who knows who I am, at least. I sigh and start to walk along the street until,

"Hey! Yellow!"

I squeak. Oh no! Arceus no! I recognize that voice. Please! Anyone but him!

I see Red with his bright red hair under his equally red cap bounding towards me. "I didn't think I'd see you! What are you still doing… here…" He stops, gaping when he seems to notice what store I've just come out of. "Yellow…?"

I panic. "Waaah! I-it's not w-what it looks like! I-i…" I wave my hands frantically, dropping Ditto in the process, but all that does is bring more attention to the brown paper bag in my hands. Worse still, the magazine suddenly slips out! It falls to the ground in full spread! Boobs are everywhere! Eeking, I quickly snatch it up, and hide it behind my back, feeling so hot I could boil a lake. No! A hundred lakes! I'm so embarrassed I could cry. "I-i… I…"

I really am about to cry.

Red just lets out a nervous chuckle. "Hey, yeah, it's okay. Just… wow, I didn't think girls would..." He shakes his head. He thinks that I'm some kind of closeted perv doesn't he? I'm not! Arceus, I'm not, but what exactly can I say? It's not for me, it's for Ditto? Yeah, like that's much better, if he'd even believed it.

"U-um… p-please don't tell Blue." I mumble then. My vision is getting blurry.

Ditto pokes at my leg a bit. I pick him up.

"Yeah, sure." Red says. He's usually so energetic, but I can tell him seeing me here's really rattled him. He thinks I'm so dirty.

I nod gratefully, still unable to bring myself to look him in the face. "W-well… B-bye!" I say that last part a little too loudly, and only explode because of it. I'm starting to cry now, just a few tears, but I make to run for it. I can't stand it, I hate it! But...

"Hey, wait!" Red must have grabbed hold of one of the straps of my pack, cause I feel a sudden tug that almost sends me off balance. I yelp as I spin around again to catch it. Red quickly lets go, raising his hands helplessly. "Sorry!"

I finally see his ears are pretty red as well, but he takes a step back, maybe hoping it'd calm me down. He sighs. "Like hey, Yellow, it's cool, really."

"I-it's not!" I want to scream, but it's more a pathetic little whimper. He thinks I'm weird. I'm not! I swear I'm not!

"Okay, yeah, maybe it's a bit surprising..." Red admits, which almost makes my heart drop. "But like, so what, right? I mean, I look at that stuff too sometimes."

The way he says it makes me blush even harder. He does? Look at stuff like this, I mean? Did he really just admit that? Well… he is a boy. "R-right…" I manage. Hastily, I wipe away the tears, and give a pathetic sniffle to clear the snot.

Red chuckles a bit, running his hand over the back of his hat, and adjusting it. "So, uh… Guess you've already heard about the gym, huh?"

Thank Arceus! A change in subject.

"Y-yeah," I agree. "It was… pretty surprising to hear."

Red winks. "Guess Giovani heard we were coming and got scared off."

I'm surprised to find this get a nervous giggle out of me. "Y-yeah, I'm sure that's why."

Red laughs, but the laughter slowly peeters out. Still, when he looks at me again, he's grinning. "Say, you have pokemon now too right? We never got the chance to battle."

"Oh," I look away a bit nervously, but he's right of course, he had to leave to get Charmander all healed up so we never had the chance. "N-no, I guess not…"

Red's grin breaks into a devilish smile. "Well, we'll have to change that soon. Charmander and I've still got a lot of training to do, but just you wait! Soon enough we'll be wiping the floor with both you and Blue, you can believe it!"

I smile weakly. Back to his old self. "Y-yeah, I look forward to it."

To my surprise this makes Red hesitate, and his ears grow all red as his hair. "R-right," He says, shaking his head. "Anyways, see you around, Yellow!" He waves, already taking off down the street in an energetic sprint. In shock, I just wave silently back and before I know it, Red's nothing but an enthusiastic dust cloud in the distance.

I let out a long sigh, now feeling drained. After seeing Blue, and then entering that shop, and now talking to Red… I remember I'm still holding the unwrapped magazine, and in embarrassment hastily stuff it into my pack. I glance at Ditto.

"You're going to have everyone thinking I'm a perv by the end of this, aren't you?" I ask.

"Ditto!" Ditto cries.

I sigh, hanging my head in despair. My jiggly little perv, never giving the slightest care for how all the things he does might make other people think. At least we haven't had another incident like back in Oak's lab this time. Arceus, just imagining what might happen if he ever gets the idea in his little perv head to try something while we're standing right in the middle of the street! I shake my head vigorously. Let's just hope that the thought never occurs to him. It's bad enough just having one person thinking I'm a pervert.

Well, at least Red was kind about it.

_Which just makes me ask myself over, and over again why he became the person that he did._

Heading out again, Ditto and I, I start to feel a little hungry. My tummy is making the rumblies. I'd consider stopping at a cafe or something, but I don't know. I would like to get back on the road. There'll probably be berries out on the route that I can eat, though I sigh. Berries are great and all, but out on the routes, that and camp food seem to be the only things I ever eat. We make it to just about the edge of town without any more interruptions. I can see the entrance to Route Two ahead of us, and am just about to think that we're in the clear when a voice makes me hesitate.

"Hello." It's weak, and creaky like an under trained venonat. I glance at the speaker, and see an old man. He looks to be about a thousand years old. A face all wrinkly with a long white beard, and a bald head. His eyes are squinty, and he has… the kindest smile. It's hard to describe, it just looks like the gentlest thing.

I smile back uncertainty, adjusting my hold on Ditto a little to keep him from slipping. "Hello." I take a step to continue to the route.

"Are you a trainer?" The old man asks. The pokeballs I'm carrying probably making that pretty obvious.

I pause again. "Um, y-yeah."

"Isn't that nice…" His whole body shakes as he barely holds himself up with the knobby cane held in his knobby hands. I feel my anxiety creeping a bit. Does he want something? He doesn't seem to be about to say anything more though. He glances away even, looking almost distracted.

"Well… goodbye." I take another step to go.

The grandpa looks up at me again. His kindest smile returning. "Hello." His voice is the fragilest thing.

I give another smile, but my heart starts to sink. I'm starting to realize that this man might not be all there in the head anymore, and he's all alone out here in the street. I look around to see if I can spot anyone he might be with, but no one's there. Is he lost? It can't be safe for him to be wandering around like this, can it? What if he falls and no one's there to help him. I'm starting to panic. What should I do?

I take a deep breath. No, calm down. Now's not the time for that. I walk over to the man.

"Um, s-sir… Is there someone you want me to c-call?"

The man just looks up at me, shaking so much. I feel like if a wind were to pick up right now, he'd blow away like a leaf. A pidgey suddenly lands on the road a little ways off from us, pecking at some crumbs on the ground. I sigh, and look around again. There had to be someone looking for him, right? Or maybe I can take him to the center to be looked after?

I feel something brush against my hip. Looking back, the old man has unclipped one of my pokeballs from my belt.

"S-sir?" I ask.

He shows the ball to me. "Let me teach you how to catch a pokemon."

I stare at him before I catch myself. "Oh, that's okay… I already know."

It isn't exactly complicated. Just throw the ball, right? But the man either doesn't listen or doesn't hear. Raising the ball in a hand that shakes worse than an earthquake, the man grunts as he throws it with all his might. It falls sadly to the ground, bouncing once and then rolling to rest in the grass on the side of the street.

The man looks back up at me with that kind smile. "The key is in the hip."

"...Right." I say, sighing as I walk over to retrieve the ball. The pidgey flies away uncaught.

"Grandpa!" I look up as I hear the call from down the street. Walking back to stand beside the elderly man, I can see someone heading our way. He wears a casual business attire, a striped tie, and a white button up shirt with the cuffs rolled up to his elbows. He must have been in his mid twenties, I'd guess, and boy was he tall! He came to a stop when he notices me, looking surprised.

"Oh, hello there."

I immediately glance away, blushing. "H-hello."

The guy smiles. "Sorry, was he bothering you?"

"W-what? Oh! N-no, not at all..." I feel instantly embarrassed. Guess everything was alright in the end. I'd been overthinking things, as usual. "I was… just a little worried."

The guy chuckles. "He tried teaching you how to catch pokemon didn't he?"

"I…" I nod weakly, "Y-yeah," and a nervous giggle escapes me. "It was kinda silly."

The guy raises an eyebrow. "Oh? How so?"

My heart completely plummets. Had that been the wrong thing to say? "O-oh, nothing! S-sorry, I didn't mean… It's just, well, catching a pokemon is pretty easy, right? I mean, once they're weakened and all. You… just… throw… the…?" He just keeps looking right at me. It's way too much.

The guy shrugs. "Well, you'd be surprised. There's a whole bunch of trainers who fail to catch anything when they first start out." I can't tell if he's angry or not. I'm just about to apologize for, I don't know what really, when he snaps his finger like he has an idea. "Tell you what. I'll make a bet with yah."

"A… b-bet?"

The guy smiles. "If I win, you'll give me the chance to teach you a few lessons in how to catch a pokemon."

"And if I win?" I can't help but ask. I didn't really see any reason to do this, and I really would like to get going now, but just then, as if comically timed by Arceus themselves, my stomach gives another loud growl, sending Ditto off making cute little buzzing noises that just brings more attention to it.

Blush!

The guy looks like he's trying not to laugh. "Well, if you win, I can offer you some of the best fearow egg omelettes Kanto has to offer."

I gulp. Those sure sound more tasty than raw berries and protein bars. "Um, well, what are we betting on?"

The guy looks up, and around before spotting a new pidgey that's pecking around in the dirt not that far from us. He points it out to me. "That pidgey there. If you can hit it with a pokeball, then you win."

I'd stare at him, but his eyes were hard to meet. "T-that's all?" I say to my feet instead.

"That's all." The guy insists.

"Dizzzzzzz." Ditto continues to buzz in the echo of my stomach.

Well… free omelettes are free. "Okay." I accept.

I set Ditto down to free up my hands, taking the ball the old grandpa had tossed around before, and hold it tight in my grip.

The pidgey just kept plopping around, pecking for scraps. Not paying me any mind in the world. I take a deep breath, trying to gage the shot. Taking aim, I throw the ball with all my might straight at it!

Or… almost at it. It misses, cracking against the ground some inches from it which sends the pidgey into a shock. It's eyes go right towards me, angrily.

"I… w-what?" I'm just flustered about the throw.

"Pid-pidgey!" The pidgey squacks, taking flight and flying right at me. I give a yelp, bringing my hands up to shield my face. Rather than feeling claws scratching at me, though, I instead feel something smelly plop on my head. Then the pidgey flies off.

Not again! "G-gross!"

_I never did understand why pidgeys always do that. Poop on people they have a dislike towards. Does anyone else know why that is? … Based on your silence, I guess not. Well, has anyone else ever had their head pooped on by a pidgey before? … No? … Really? … It can't just be me can it? ... Just me?_

_*Sigh*_

_Pidgeys really are the worst._

"Oh, sorry about that. That was just plain unlucky." The guy says apologetically. I try to cover up my failure, but it's plastered all over my hat and hair.

I hope dad's hat isn't ruined too badly.

Try not to cry… "Okay," I sulk, "You win."

A hand falling on my shoulder causes me to look up. My heart skips a beat. It's that smile. That patient, comforthing, kind, kind smile. The guy has one too, like his grandfather. "Told you it was harder than it looks. Now come on, we'll get you cleaned up."

"I… I…" I'm lost for words. My mind's blank! I don't even know what to say!

His hand is so warm on my shoulder, but then he lets go of it, and returns to his grandfather.  
"Come on grandpa, it's time for lunch." With a gentle hand, he turns the old man around and starts heading down the road in the opposite direction of the route.

"And don't worry, there's plenty of it to go around." The guy adds to me over his shoulder as he goes. "The best omelettes in Kanto, like I said. Betting them was just to get you to stay."

I stand there, staring at their backs as they go. Now absolutely bewildered. I feel a squishy poke poke on my ankle as Ditto nudges me to pick him back up, but for now I'm just stunned.

"The name's Guy, by the way. Guy Guide." When he glances back, he hesitates when he sees I haven't followed. "So, you coming?"

I glance out in the opposite direction, towards Route Two. It would be easier to just leave, head out and think nothing of it. It'd be easier to just be alone. It'd be easier to just have it be me, and Ditto, and Bulbasaur, but… a bet is a bet.

And free omelettes are free.

"I'm coming," I agree, picking up my blub.

I hurry to catch up, and help him lead his grandpa home.


	5. Lessons to Learn

_Looking back on it now, I can see how it looked. I was so naive when I was younger. Walking into the house of a complete stranger probably wasn't the smartest move I've ever made. There're a lot of creeps in the world, and it's easy to be taken advantage of, but Gui was one of the nice ones, even if a little clueless at times. I don't regret the short time I spent with him, and Ann, his wife. I guess I was just lucky. It was a nice break from things._

"We're home!" Gui calls into the quiet home. He steps into the entryway, taking off his shoes before helping his grandpa out of his. Taking the hint, I slip off mine, and take off my pack to leave rested by the door.

"We have a washing machine you can use, if you'd like," Gui offers, "Seems you've been on the road for a little while."

"Um, yeah. Maybe."

Gui smiles. "And how about a shower while we get this all cleaned up?" He plucks my pidgey soiled hat from my head before I can stop him.

"I- No, that's okay." I reach for it,

But Gui just holds it up out of my reach. "I insist." He shows me a smile. "It'll make it easier to teach if I'm not holding my nose the whole time."

I feel myself blushing, but I know what he's talking about. Even with the hat off, there's still a bunch of pidgey ick stuck in my hair. "Yeah, sure."

I follow Gui into the kitchen.

"I found him, Ann, and some company too. Hope that's not a problem." He helps his grandfather down into an empty chair by the dining table. Plates were already set for lunch. At the stove, a woman with long blond hair tied into a ponytail glances over, and sees me.

"Oh, not at all! Welcome," she says, kindly. "It'll only be a couple minutes longer."

"S-sorry for the intrusion." I say.

"Don't be. Gui always brings in the strays."

"R-right…" Not really sure how I feel about being called a stray. A hand rested on my shoulder makes me jump.

Gui quickly draws back. "Sorry. Bathroom's down the hall, on your left."

"On your right." Ann intercepts.

Gui looks up. "Is it? Oh, that's right. On your right. There's clean towels you can use in the cupboard."

"Thanks," I say, setting Ditto down in a chair. I consider letting out Bulbasaur too, but it's probably best not to leave him alone with other people. I feel bad for not trusting him, but he's got an attitude that's gotta be checked. I'd rather not repay the Guides' kindness with an angry whip turtle attacking them for no reason.

Ditto jiggles a bit as he watches me.

"Wait here, Ditto, okay?"

"Ditto!" cries Ditto.

I give him a little nuzzle with my hand before heading for the bathroom. It was on the right after all, just as Ann said. Locking the door behind me, I quickly undress, turn the nozzle to let the water sputter out, and after waiting for it to warm up I step inside.

As the warmth washes over me, I think about how long it's been. Too long. Much too long. Not gonna lie, I still love traveling the outdoors, but I never realized just how much I'd miss warm showers in the morning.

I run my fingers through my hair to work out the latest pidgey bomb. Obviously the disgust puts a damper on things, but that can't keep me down. There's a bottle of shampoo sitting on the corner of the tub. Surely Gui wouldn't mind if I borrowed a little bit, right? Picking it up, it smells of pecha berries, and cream. I work it into my hair. Most of the poop washes out pretty easily, so I use a little more, and the rest washes out too.

Now I really feel clean. Still, I wait there under the water for a little while longer. What had Ann said? Lunch would be in a few minutes. It's probably been a few by now, but I want to savor this just a little more. They could just start without me I'm sure, so there's no rush. I turn to let the water cascade down my back,

And squeak at the sight of Gui standing in the shower with me. He's completely nude!

I groan, "Uh! Ditto."

"Ditto!" Cries Ditto.

I sigh, and turn away from him before I can get any more embarrassed looking at him. "How'd you even get in here?" Probably a stupid question. I know how easily he can squish himself under the cracks in doors now. I distract myself with running my fingers through my hair again, making sure it's extra clean I guess, but it's hard to ignore when something hard pokes against your butt. Glancing back, I blush.

"N-now?"

"Ditto!" Ditto dittos, eagerly.

"What if they hear?" I protest.

"Ditto!" Ditto smiles back. Ditto could care less if they heard.

I sigh, turning to face him. It's hard to look up into Gui's eyes, so I glance away. I peek down, and see his throbbing thing pointed at me. It makes me gulp in nervous... excitement? No, mostly just nervousness.

I can't stop looking at it, and I can feel Ditto staring at me. Shower water's trickling between my legs. Well, I guess it's better to get his desires out now while we're in private rather than risk them coming out later.

"Okay," I give in.

"Ditto!" cries Ditto, but his glee is cut short as I quickly press a finger over his lips.

"But we have to be quiet. Okay?"

"Ditto." Ditto agrees, softer this time. Hopefully the Guides hadn't heard anything.

But I don't really have much time to worry about that. In fact, my mind goes utterly blank as Ditto pinches my chin, and raises my head to face his. He's so tall, so close! He's already kissing me! The steam, and rain pours over us like a water spout as our lips fully connect. His arm reaches around my waste, pulling me close. Now I can feel the throb of his cock tickling my nervous belly. It coaxes a moan from my lips, which Ditto takes as his lips part, and mine part, and he sighs into me. His free hand buries in my hair, pulling me closer to him. He wants it deeper. He wants to feel me.

And his hand tickles against my sex, causing me to shiver as his kisses become filled with all the more passion. The air is so hot, I feel almost faint until, "Eep!" Our lips break, and I have to clamp my hands over mine as Ditto sweeps me around, and presses me against the tiled shower wall. "D-ditto?"

His hands trase down my body, sending tingles up my spine. They come to rest on my butt, and I have to hide another squeak. This is really happening again. His hard self brushes between my legs. I'm quivering in anticipation. His tip presses against my wet lips.

He's nearly inside me. His breath tickles against my ear. He's teasing me.

"Ditto~"

And I can't help it. If we take too long, the Guides'll start wondering. I take my trembling hands off my lips.

I'm whispering, "Hurry~"

"Ditto!"

Ditto's hands grasp my waist, moving his. My body spreads to accept him, and I moan.

"Diii~" Ditto moans with me, pushing deeper. We connect, and now he's moving.

He's plowing into me, forcing soft whimpers from my lips. They escape between my fingers no matter how hard I squeeze. The tiles are slick, I'm almost afraid I might slip, but Ditto's strong hands keep holding me. They keep me still so I've no choice. I have to take his pleasure. This selfish slush! He's always taking what he wants! His breath falls on my neck as he nibbles on it, driving me wild! But I fight from moaning, at least not too loud.

We can't take too long, but I'm whispering, "Oh, Ditto~"

I can't even think of that now. I can't even think of anything. The steam is so hot. My breath even more, and I said we had to hurry, but, "Diii~" Ditto's whole body's stiffening.

Is he?

"Diii~"

Already?

"Diii~" His grip's tightening, he hilts in me in a final thrust!

"W-wait!" I whisper, but,

"Diiii~!" Ditto moans. He's spurting inside of me. Filling me with his greed.

And just like that, it's over.

As always after he's finished in me, Ditto melts into a tired puddle. He gives a cute little sigh, even though I'm the one who wants to. It's embarrassing to admit, but with him out after driving me so close, I feel a little... empty.

"Ditto?" The little puddle's smiling at me as part of him starts slipping towards the drain. I gather him up before I can lose him.

"Did you have fun, Ditto?"

"Ditto!" Cries Ditto happily, which makes me smile at least.

When I step out of the bathroom, I'm startled by Gui charging down the hall in my direction. He stops quickly when he sees me, though, with Ditto in my arms.

"Oh good," He sighs. "You found him. I thought we'd lost him."

"Y-yeah." My eyes shoot to the floor in a blush. Arceus, Ditto, of all the people you could've transformed into, why'd it have to be him? There's no way I can look at the gui now.

"Hm? Something wrong?" Gui's foot takes a step forward.

"Whaa!? Oh! N-no, I'm fine!" I cry as I jump back. "It was a bit nice to have a warm shower again, that's all."

"Pretty easy to forget just how much you miss it, huh?" Gui agrees. "Well, the food's ready in any case. You finished at the perfect time."

Or rather Ditto did.

I follow Gui back into the dining room where the plates were already full, and waiting. Though, that's not all. As Gui pulls out a chair for me to sit down, I see dad's hat rested beside my own plate.

"Good as new." Gui says as he sits in his chair next to me. It's true, there isn't even a speck of dirt that I could spot.

"Thank you." I say, gratefully.

"And we have some food you can give to you're pokemon too."

"Oh, great. Thank you!" Though now I think about Bulbasaur. Well, can't keep him in his ball forever. He needs to eat something too. I go to grab him from my bag, and prepare for the worst as I let him out.

"Bulbasaur?" But the worst never comes. Bulbasaur looked around confused as soon as he's out of his ball.

"H-hey, Bulbasaur. There's food ready for you."

"Saur!" Bulbasaur says stiffly, immediately whipping around to join Ditto at the bowls set out for them.

I sigh a little disparagingly which makes Gui laugh. "A bit of a rough one is he?"

I nod.

"Well don't worry," Gui said. "A good trainer can get through to the worst of them."

It does cheer me up a bit to hear him think I'm a trainer of that kind of caliber. We eat quickly, and soon enough, that delicious lunch is gone.

Gui sighs. "Thanks for the meal as always, Ann."

When the meal is over, his grandpa quickly stands, and starts wandering away. As the couple talks, neither of them seems to notice this, so I call out quickly.

"Um, excuse me?"  
"Yes, Yellow?" Gui says, looking over.

I point it out. "You're grandpa's wandering off again."

"Oh yeah, he does that." Gui sighed. "He's a sliver of the man that he once was, but he does still love to teach people when he can. We'll pick him back up before dinner time. He always goes to the same place."

"Oh." He sounded so sad when explaining it. "Okay, I guess."

Ann picks up all of the dishes and goes to clean up. "You both have something to do?"

"Right!" Gui says, standing. "Come on, Yellow, we'll get that throwing technique of yours all squared away within the day!"

"Oh, sure." I say, standing up too.

He leads me out into the back yard, taking me through some of the basics to keep in mind when throwing. We set up some practice targets for me to throw at.

"It's all about the follow through." He continues, showing me. "Give it a try."

I do, trying to square up like he'd shown. Taking hold of the stund ball he'd given me, I face a target. I wind my hand back, and throw!

And don't get much better results.

I sigh regretfully, and am about to go get the ball when I feel a hand on my butt!

"Eep!" I squeak, jumping away.

Gui looks at me, bewildered. "Sorry. Did I do something?"

"Y-y-you…!" I can't even find the words to say it. What had he even been thinking!?

"I was just trying to correct your stance. It's all in the hips, you know."

"Oh." I blush. Maybe Ditto had gotten me a bit jumpy. "Right." I go, and retrieve the ball.

"Lets try that again. Mind if I show you?" He asks again.

"Yeah, sure."

He comes in closer, and I try not to think about my racing heart. Darn it Ditto! I can't stop thinking about that shower incident as Gui guides my hand.

"Like this." He says, and we toss the ball together. It doesn't hit the target, but it's a lot closer than when I was throwing on my own.

We practice like this for several hours, until finally I seem to have a hang of it. I hit the target more times than not. But before I know it, it's getting dark.

Gui sighs. "I think that's enough. Don't want to go too late."

"Thank you." I say grateful for the time.

"You can stay the night, if you want." Gui offered.

I look at him in surprise. "Oh no, I wouldn't want to put you out."

"Trust me," Adam chuckles, "I remember when I gave my gym challenge a try. Those nights out in the woods get old pretty quickly. You can sleep in the guest bedroom."

"...It's not so bad." I mumble slightly, though I would be lying to say the idea of a night in a real bed didn't sound nice. "Okay. I guess it would be alright."

"Great!" Gui says, leading me back into the house.

"If I could ask." I say, as we walk. "Why are you doing all this for me?"

"Hm?" Gui asks. "Oh. Because I see a little bit of myself in you all going out there to explore the world. I was young once too, you know. And well, it's always been my passion to teach people. Guess I've got a little of my Grandpa in me."

"He really seems like he was a kind man."

"He is." Gui agrees.

Later that night when we went to pick him up, I had a new appreciation for Gui and his Grandpa.

"Here we are." Gui says, swinging open the door to reveal the guest bedroom. It's small, but I can hardly complain. I step inside, and let my pack rest on the bedside.

"If you need anything. Just holler." Gui says, and shuts the door behind him.

I sigh, letting my bag fall from my shoulder, and setting Ditto down on the bed. It had been a long day, and I'm about ready to be snoring like a snorlax. Ditto wiggles playfully as I undress and get into some new clothes to use as pajamas.

"Goodnight Ditto." I say as I go and click off the lights.

"Ditto!" Cries Ditto, but of course I should probably have guessed that wasn't going to be the end of it. I don't even have the time to roll over in bed before I feel him prodding at me.

I sigh. "Again?"

"Ditto!" cries Ditto.

I feel his hand creeping around my waste. He tickles against my sex through my pajamas. I squirm, but he holds on. He plays with me like a plaything till I'm embarrassingly wet.

I moan out a whisper. "Okay fine. Just hold on."

Ditto withdraws a little as I get up. I blush in the dark, but I'd been thinking I wanted to try it. I take off my pajama bottoms and get into position.

"L-let's try it like this?" I'm crouching like a dog.

"Ditto!" Ditto cries, more than happy to try.

The bed creaks a little as he shifts positions. I gasp as he grabs hold of my hips. His protrusion brushes against me. It presses deep, deep, deep! I moan as our hips connect, and he starts thrusting.

I have to keep quiet, though. I think the Guides are in the room right next door. If they heard what we were doing, oh Arceus! What would they say?

A particularly hard thurst pulls me out of my fear for a moment. I grab hold of my pillow, burying my face into it as I let out a particularly loud cry.

But I can hear it, the creaking of the bed. He's pounding so fast, it's causing the bed to jostle loudly. A thrill of fear rushes through me as I realize that the Guides will hear us.

"D-ditto~" I moan, but can't quite get out the plea.

He's moving faster! And faster!

Ditto please! Please slow down! They're going to hear us!

I moan into my muffling pillow, eyes squeezed shut as every squeak of the bed sounds deafening to my ears.

But the rush it sends shivering up my spine is so exhilarating I almost don't care. I almost don't care if they could hear. It just feels too amazing.

And I feel it coming as he rocks me harder, and harder. He's stiffening, and I'm growing tighter than a tangela.

Ditto whispers in my ear. "Ditto~"

And I can't help but whisper back, "Yes, Ditto~!"

This time I reach my peick, and a flooding of ecstasy flows through me as I feel myself brimming with bliss. Ditto moans, and our hips connect as he spills his seed inside of me.

After it's over, I fall back on the pillows, feeling Ditto melting away.

"Ditto!" dittos Ditto.

"Ditto shh. Not so loud." I scold.

"Ditto." says Ditto more quietly.

He creeps up to nestle beside me.

"Did you have fun Ditto?" I ask him, as I had before.

"Ditto."

"I'm glad." I'd never admit it but I had fun too. Let's just hope the Guides didn't here us.

We fall asleep just like that, the two of us together.

_To this day, I can't say for sure if the Guides ever knew._

_ Well, I guess that doesn't really matter now that everyone knows the truth._


End file.
